Detrás de ese resplandor
by Blanca Sakata
Summary: OKikagu [escolar] el último año escolar y lo único que quiere Kagura es divertirse y seguir reinando en la "Clase 3-Z", pero la llegada de un nuevo alumno que no sólo le robará el reinado, hará que todo el "pacifico" mundo de Kagura dé una vuelta de 360 grados descubriendo una nueva parte de ella y partes del pasado que vendrán a tratar de oscurecer su presente.
1. Chapter 1: Un nuevo año generalmente

Mi segundo fic Okikagu y el primer escolar, espero les guste :3

Creo que será uno corto, ¡A ver como va!

* * *

 **DETRÁS DE ESE RESPLANDOR**

 **CAPITULO I. Un nuevo año siempre viene acompañado de un nuevo mal.**

El sol resplandecía en medio del extenso cielo y yo debajo de él, tarareaba la última canción que había escuchado: "The World is yours" de Plingim, protegida de este sol con un sombrero de alas rosas y mi sombrilla encima, caminaba por la playa perdida en mis pensamientos, preocupaciones de chica y la canción que había escuchado en la radio. Hoy era el último de día de vacaciones, Gin-chan había aceptado ir a la playa conmigo y Shinpachi después de rogarle masivamente cada día de la semana, y no es que me hubiera molestado venir sola, pero así los tres juntos, todo era más divertido. Había sido un buen año, había conocido mucha gente y finalmente este era el año en el que lograría graduarme por fin. Todo resultaba demasiado bien y cuando las cosas solían ser así, yo me preocupaba de sobremanera. Probablemente esto se debía a que ya había pasado antes, como por ejemplo cuando era niña, exactamente cuándo creía que éramos una familia feliz, mi mamá tuvo que caer enferma y mi papá pues había decidido que mejor sería si trabajaba más de la cuenta y así me las apañaba yo sola junto a mi hermano. Bah! Mejor es no pensar en eso, al menos por ahora, disfrutar de los momentos felices que pueda atesorar es lo más importante.

— ¡Kagura-chan es hora de comer! —gritó Shinpachi detrás mío. Shinpachi era mi mejor amigo lo que se podía llamar un hermano, desde que comencé a vivir con Gin-chan todo lo que recuerdo es haber reído incontables veces y haber confiado plenamente. Y él también confiaba así en mi, por lo que era presa fácil de mis incontables bromas.

— ¡Ahí voy, Sadaharu vamos! —dirigí la mirada al enorme perro blanco que caminaba a mi lado. Cuando lo encontré abandonado a su suerte era apenas un cachorro de menos de un metro pero al parecer la bebida favorita de Gin-chan aparte del sake, la leche de fresa, había hecho que creciera demasiado. Incluso podía subirme encima de él como si se tratara de un caballo. Algunos decían que se había caído en un pozo radioactivo, pero eso yo no lo entendía. Otros decían que así como Clifford, había crecido grande debido a demasiado amor que le habíamos dado. Yo sólo sabía que era uno de los seres más preciados para mi.

—Esta niña siempre se queja que tiene hambre y ahora se demora en venir. ¡Kagura si no vienes rápido empezaremos sin ti! —había gritado el hombre del pelo plateado, el kimono blanco y traje negro. Él es Gin-chan con quien vivo ahora, además es mi maestro literalmente, enseña en la escuela a la que voy. Aún no recuerdo exactamente a qué edad comencé a vivir en su casa y a trabajar en ese trio que llamamos "Yorozuya" aceptando todo tipo de trabajos, desde descubrir una infidelidad, hasta defender a alguien de algún peligro. Aunque a veces no tengamos mucho trabajo, hacerlo es divertido.

— ¡Itadakimasu! —gritamos al unísono, agradeciendo por la comida.

Después de pasar buen tiempo en la playa, de jugar en la arena y nadar, el cielo se pintó de un rosa pálido indicándonos la puesta de sol. Ya debíamos regresar. Esta vez después de dormir y que Shinpachi se fuera a su casa, me fui a dormir temprano ya que mañana de nuevo debía empezar la escuela.

—Hasta mañana, Gin-chan.

—Hasta mañana Kagura-chan. —Me dijo con cariño.

Él ciertamente no era mi padre, mi padre era ese _calvo_ que estaba trabajando lejos en alguna parte, pero a pesar de eso yo lo quería de una manera parecida. Gin-chan había sido mi amor platónico hasta los 12 años cuando me di cuenta que más que amor de esa manera, yo lo amaba como si se tratara de un padre.

Por fin cerré los ojos y dejándome llevar, caí en un profundo sueño. Mi conciencia se fue apagando poco a poco.

…

…

 _—Hey, allí hay un asiento libre. Siéntate ahí al costado de Kagura, la pelirroja de allá atrás._

 _—Hi!_

 _Al pasar me había sonreído de una manera maquiavélica, con una sonrisa perturbadora y de pronto se sentó a mi lado. No lograba verle el rostro, sólo parte del cabello, lo levaba hasta un poco más arriba de los hombros, de un castaño claro._

 _De pronto el salón se sintió demasiado frio y vacío. Él estaba frente a mí, aún no le podía ver el rostro. ¿De quién se trataba? Con un movimiento rápido el extraño me sacó los lentes y puso sus labios fríos en los míos, yo no me resistí, más bien parecía que sonreíamos, ambos sonreíamos._

 _Luego de un momento yo me quedé sola en completa oscuridad._

 _Sola de nuevo como cuando…_

 _Gin-chan se alejaba de mí y aunque yo corría detrás de él, no podía alcanzarlo, y ningún tipo de sonido podía salir de mi garganta. Lo mismo pasaba con Sadaharu y con Patsuan. No podía alcanzarlos, la oscuridad me cegaba por completo y cuando mi llanto no podía ser más real y ausente, desperté._

Estaba empapada en sudor y mi almohada mojada, al parecer también había llorado en la realidad, no sólo en mi sueño. Eran las 4:00 am, a pesar de intentarlo, no pude volver a conciliar el sueño hasta que amaneció y ya era hora de salir.

 _¿Qué podría haber significado ese sueño?_ Y más importante quién demonios era ese chico, hasta ahora no había conocido algún chico con ese cabello, ni había tenido novio. No había pasado nada de eso, asi que no debía preocuparme por… por quedarme sola.

Esas eran mis reflexiones, mientras acababa el desayuno.

—Kagura-chan, ya es tarde ¿nos vamos?

—Hi! Sólo espera que termine mi… ya terminé! Sadaharu, ¡más tarde nos vemos! —escuché un guaf por respuesta.

Mientras íbamos en la moto, pensé en interrogar a Gin-chan acerca de mi sueño.

—Eh... Gin-chan ¿Qué significado tienen los sueños? ¿Crees que se puedan cumplir en la realidad?

—Depende. A veces si, a veces no. Mis sueños de casarme con Ketsuno Ana aún no se han cumplido, pero siento que pronto nos casaremos. Un sueño así por ejemplo se haría realidad. —me dijo en tono serio mientras miraba de frente esquivando carros que venían hacia nosotros, ya se había hecho tarde y la moto era manejada a una velocidad bastante rápida.

Y volvía con las idioteces, a este paso me estaba arrepintiendo de haber abierto la boca.

—No me refiero a tus estúpidos sueños de casarte con la que anuncia el clima. Es que verás… —sentí como mis mejillas ardían— tuve un sueño extraño, conocía a un chico… pero también luego me quedaba sola… Incluso tú me dejabas y Patsuan… y Sadaharu… Tengo miedo. —le dije finalmente, confesándole todo, o al menos casi todo, le había ocultado lo del beso.

—Cosas así, sueños así, no se cumplen. Y mientras uno más lo piensa, peor se siente. Así que olvídate de esas tonterías y presta atención a las clases, ya llegamos.

—Ah y algo más. Nosotros nunca te dejaremos sola Kagura-chan. Ya eres suficiente molestia para nosotros, no dejaremos que molestes a nadie más. —Respondió con una sonrisa finalmente, mi querido Gin-chan.

 _Mi querido Gin-chan._

" _Gracias"_

Nuevos alumnos se incorporarían a nuestra "Clase 3-Z" no era extraño que en este tiempo ingresaran los nuevos, esta era oportunidad para que Kagura-chan, la reina de la "Clase 3-Z", les jugara un par de bromas. Shinpachi-kun ya había llegado al salón, me saludó con un breve "Oii" y se sentó detrás de mí, sacó sus libros y comenzó a garabatear algo en la carpeta, un nombre, ya sabíade que nombre se trataba.

—De nuevo pintarrajeando "Otsu-chan te amo" en tu carpeta. ¡Por Kamisama! si sigues así, seguirás siendo un virgen pasado los cuarenta.

—El nombre de Otsu-chan debe verse en todos lados, es mas, pintaré tu carpeta también. –dicho esto Shinpachi se acercó a mi carpeta y comenzamos a forcejear para impedir que haga ese terrible acto.

— ¡Shin… —Había comenzado a pintar una O.

—Pa… —ahí iba una T…

—Chi! —una S acabada de dibujar manchaba mi carpeta al lado del garabato de un sukombu que yo había hecho recientemente. Esta vez me la pagarás Shinpachi.

¡BRRRUUUUMMM!

Había caído mi libro sobre su cabeza, él terminó riéndose y queriendo quitarmelo.

—Eh ustedes dos, silencio. Presentaremos a sus compañeros. El primero preséntese.

—Mi nombre es Urara. Espero llevarme bien con todos. —Habia mencionado la primera chica, cabello rosa, cara bonita, los chicos parecían haber visto un espectro, porque todos quedaron con la boca abierta. Hasta el inútil de Shinpachi.

—Hi! Entonces sigo yo. Soy Okita Sougo. Yoroshiku-onegaishimasu.

Cabello castaño claro…

No puede ser, es imposible, dije para no tomarle importancia a ese sueño que no me habia dejado dormir.

Ojos rojos, alto, de facciones suaves para ser un chico. Llevaba una camisa azul con una "S" en el centro,debía ser fan de Superman. Genial otro friki en el salón.

Los niñatos con cara de engreídos siempre se la llevan fácil con las chicas, por aquí el único así era Hijikata-san o "Mayora" como a mí me gusta llamarlo. Pero a pesar de eso, el Mayora no es ningún engreído, a pesar de tener a todas las chicas babeando por él. Y esto lo demostró cuando nos ayudó a mi y a Shinpachi con los exámenes pasados.

—Mi nombre es Kirara… eh.. —dijo nerviosa la última chica— Yo-yo-yo roshiku onegaishimasu. —terminó de decir al final, se le notaba nerviosa e incómoda, supongo que las presentaciones no son su fuerte.

—Pueden sentarse en donde les convenga —habia dicho el maestro—Oh allá hay un asiento Urara ve por allá.

—No profesor, yo me sentaré allá. Me gustan las ventanas. —dijo el chico dominando el momento.

Eh… ¿Ventanas? Pero este es mi lado.

Cuando me sentaba de ese lado del salón, podía ver el resplandor del sol, lo veía alto y claro, pero no me molestaba. Por alguna razón mi piel era demasiado sensible al sol, asi que debía andar siempre con mi sombrilla ya que si no lo hacía, me sentía cansada. Pero a pesar de eso, era mi lugar favorito, desde ahí podía observar absolutamente todo. Y ahora este chico venia y se iba a sentar delante mio, al lado de mis preciadas ventanas.

Que molesto.

—Pero profesor, si él se sienta ahí me va a estorbar —solté de pronto capturando las miradas de toda la clase, o mejor dicho de las chicas que querían que el recién llegado se sentara a su lado.

—¡Silencio Kagura!

—No me importa —soltó el chico— Si te voy a estorbar, será mejor que tú te cambies de sitio. —Me dirigió una mirada hostil.

— ¿EH? No lo haré si este es mi sitio, ¡mio!

—Entonces creo que deberías callarte. Me molestan las personas ruidosas.

— ¡Pues entonces seré la más ruidosa de todos! –lo desafié.

—Urusai.

—Cállate tú, idiota.

—Oii a quién llamas idiota, perra.

—Oii idiota a quién llamas perra. Te partiré tu estúpida cara de niño que todas miran.

— ¿Ah si? Así que te gusta mi cara. —soltó de pronto con un tono altivo.

—A quién diablos podría gustarle una cara tan fea como la tuya.

— ¡Ustedes dos ya cállense! Empezaremos la clase... —sentenció el maestro.

Normalmente no le habría hecho caso, pero esta vez si lo hice; era el primer día y no había dormido bien. Lo único que quería era que comenzara la clase, así podría dormir un poco. El idiota castaño se sentó al frente mío y volteó dándome una sonrisa perturbadora. La próxima vez, juro que le acabaré estrellando un puño en su cara.

Asi pasó la mañana. Cuando llego la hora del almuerzo Shin-chan y yo agradecimos por la comida y nos dispusimos a comer, como el nuevo no habia traido su bento algunas chicas le habian ofrecido el suyo. Él claro habia aceptado. De hecho la única razón por la que estaba mirando era porque me parecia totalmente injusto, debieron regalármelos a mi. En fin, estaba a punto de tomar el último bocado cuando... el idiota tomó mi última salchicha en forma de pulpo.

En ese momento ese chico habia firmado su sentencia de muerte.

* * *

¡Espero que les guste! Como dije es el segundo fic Okikagu el primero "Una pareja un tanto tierna y sádica" está en proceso (y ya casi nada para que acabe) si la quieren leer revisen mi perfil, ahi andará. Eh... espero lograr captar las personalidad de los personajes 3

Cualquier comentario, recomendación, mensajeprohibido, lo que sea xD a los reviews! Estaré pendiente de sus opiniones y cualquier cosa.

Kisses! 3


	2. Capitulo2:Una broma, mayonesa a la orden

"Kanji" son uno de los tres sistemas de escritura japoneses

 **CAPITULO 2**

Otro día de clases empezaba y yo no había podido dormir bien la noche anterior debido a los sueños raros que tenía cada noche. Al menos la primera clase era Historia y la dictaba Gin-chan, así que podría dormir un poco. Llegué a mi asiento y me senté de bruces, me quité la casaca roja y puse mi maletín al lado.

— ¡Buenos días!

—Buenos días, me había dicho Shinpachi y Kyubei-chan que estaba sentada a nuestro lado.

—Ahora es momento de hacer nuevas bromas —les dije al par contiguo.

—Parece que alguien se adelantó, —había dicho Kyu-chan señalado a Okita y a Kondo-san que le estaba siguiendo el juego. El nuevo se preparaba para darle una caja de bombones de regalo a la nueva chica Urara, esta se había sonrojado y abriendo la caja tomó uno de los bombones. Y luego se fue corriendo al baño, claro está eran de broma.

—Hey tú si el ridículo con la camisa de Superman, deja de invadir mi territorio. La que hace las bromas aquí soy yo —le dije señalando a mi victima a punto de caer. Yamazaki debía de sacar sus libros y entre ellos, coloqué una rata de juguete demasiado real. Éste asustado la botó al suelo mientras Hijikata lo tranquilizaba.

— Oh ya veo, tú eres la que hace ese tipo de bromas sin imaginación —me dijo mirándome de reojo— y por cierto, esta no es una camisa de Superman sino es la "S" de Sádico. —explicó guiñándome el ojo.

— ¿Quién utilizaría algo así de ridículo? Acaso no te han dicho que soy la reina de la clase, por lo que déjame las bromas a mí.

—No lo dejaré de hacer y menos le haré caso a alguien que usa anteojos tan grandes y feos. ¿Acaso no ves nada si te los quito? —terminó de hablar y me quitó los lentes, sin ellos podía ver igual así que tomé la rata que había aventado Yamazaki y se la metí en la boca.

—Ah idiota, eso es asqueroso, ya aprenderás a respetar a un sádico como yo. —metí las manos en sus bolsillos y alcancé los lentes—. No deberías meter las manos en los bolsillos de un chico, nunca sabes lo que podrás encontrar —sonrió maliciosamente.

—Tengo una idea dime quién es el más difícil de caer en tus bromas.

—Oh pues Hijikata. Siempre sabe cuando le espera una y nunca cae. Pero para qué quieres saberlo. Él es mío —dije y luego me arrepentí de haberlo dicho. Lo que quería decir era que era mi víctima, enrojecí por el error que había cometido.

—Oh ya veo —mencionó mientras lo miraba de reojo— lo que te iba a decir era que el que logré que él cayera en una broma, seria el rey de la clase y podría hacer lo que quería con el otro.

—Eh… bien acepto. Pero cuando pierdas no vengas llorando después de las bromas que te haré.

Un día tras otro, intentamos hacerle un sinfín de bromas pero todas eran inútiles. Cada día él se daba cuenta, desde comida explosiva hasta petardos y animales disecados. Hasta que un día…

—Eh China —Okita se había volteado hacia mi asiento, en plena clase de Matemáticas— ¿Has observado cuál es la comida favorita de Hijikata?

—Cualquier cosa que lleve mayonesa.

—Exacto ahí está la clave de nuestro éxito.

—Okita venga a la pizarra resuelva este ejercicio.

Él se levantó se dirigió a la pizarra, escribió un par de cosas y regresó a su asiento, lo peor era que la respuesta era correcta. Aunque se la pasaba durmiendo todas las clases con ese antifaz ridículo en los ojos, aún así era bueno en matemáticas y en ciencias. Su única debilidad eran los "kanjis".

Un papel hecho bolita cayó en mi mesa, decía:

"Mañana haremos la broma más épica que Hijikata no podrá resistir"

"Te espero a la salida, en la puerta"

Estaba sorprendida, pero también emocionada. Las bromas siempre me emocionan. El chico de mi delante, Okita, se pasó la mano por el flequillo que le caía de lado y se lo acomodó. Nuestra relación había mejorado un poco, aunque igual seguíamos peleando cada día, al menos podíamos quedar de acuerdo en algo.

"Está bien, S de Sadist" le puse en el papel y se lo tiré a la carpeta.

Él esbozó una sonrisa al leer el papel y lo guardo en el bolsillo. Supuse que luego lo botaría.

Espera… acababa de quedar con un chico a la salida. Es decir puede ser el sadist pero al fin y al cabo ¿era un chico no? Si tienen *** entonces son chicos. Demonios, y ¿para qué me había pedido vernos en la salida?

* * *

 _"_ _La primavera llegará pronto_

 _a este lugar, es lo que me dijiste_

 _La gente en la tierra busca_

 _de horizonte a horizonte_

 _lo que es el verdadero amor._

 _Y yo había pensado,_

 _incluso ahora no lo había encontrado..._

 _No hay una sola persona en este salón..."_

Hijikata no era cualquier chico, es mas parecía ser muy inteligente y popular con las chicas, así que la broma que debería hacerle debería ser calculando sus pasos y prestándole atención. Esos eran mis pensamientos en plena clase, además ella había dicho "Él es mio" y luego había pasado a sonrojarse, eso debía significar, que a ella le gustaba o al revés. De todas maneras podría utilizarlo para ganar ese tonto juego de bromas. Debo reconocer que gastarle bromas e intentar hacer sufrir a alguien es bastante reconfortante y esa chica, Kagura, es bastante interesante. No suele ir arreglada o con maquillaje, siempre para comiendo, e incluso lleva unas gafas grandes y feas que no le quedarían a nadie bien. Es gracioso verla molestarse.

A la salida me despedí de Kondo-san y me quedé en la puerta a esperarla. Aunque estábamos en el mismo salón, ella demoraba más en salir debido a reuniones inesperadas del comité que planeaban hacer una fiesta este año. De un momento la vi salir sola y cuando planeaba levantar la mano, Hijikata se aproximó a ella, dándole un cuaderno que ella metió en su mochila, luego se despidieron y pasó a mi lado. Me miró de reojo y se fue caminando al lado de Yamazaki.

—Oii Sadist, asi que estabas acá. Pensé que ya te habias ido.

—No estúpida China, ¿no te habia dicho que te esperaba?

—¡El estúpido eres tú! —gritó enrojecida y alcanzándome por la espalda intentó ahorcarme.

—Ya basta, ¿vámonos? —alcé la voz, en ese momento Hijikata había volteado.

¿Así que es así?, me dije y comencé a reír.

—Si demoramos tendrás que alimentarme.

—Hi! Pero si te pones este collar de perro primero.

—Idiota cara de niña.

Definitivamente es gracioso verla enfadarse.

—Eh espera, si vas a caminar a mi lado debes sacarte esas gafas horribles.

—Pero, pero… eso me hace ver más inteligente!

No pude aguantar la risa. Me reí hasta que me dolió el estómago.

— ¿Es en serio China? Eso mas bien te hace ver más tonta. —con un movimiento rápido se los quité —. Muy bien ahora podemos irnos.

Sin los lentes sus ojos azul marfil resaltaban, pero a pesar de tener el aspecto de una chica, a ella no le importaba seguir comportándose como una niña ruda. Un grupo de chicos de preparatoria pasaron a nuestro lado, la miraron y comenzaron a soltar comentarios como "wo es linda, a qué preparatoria irá", etc pero al parecer ella no los escuchaba o simplemente los ignoraba y seguia jugando intentando arrebatarme sus lentes de la mano.

Esta chica...

Parece que este año serà divertido...


	3. Chapter 3

_Lo siento por la demora pero anda enferma :( bueno les va un capi no se si lo consideren corto pero trataré de actualizar más rápido. ¡Espero les guste!_

 _Okinawa: es una región de Japón conocida por lo bonito de sus playas._

* * *

 **CAPITULO 3**

—Necesitamos esto, y esto.

Al final Hijikata irá al baño tantas veces que tenrá que llevar las clases ahí —dije en tono de burla sin dejar de poner laxantes en el carrito de compras.

—Creo que ya es suficiente, te estás pasando. Con uno creo que estaría bien… —me increpó mi acompañante de al lado, esa niña con coletas a los costados y ojos azul marfil.

— ¿Acaso te preocupa qué pueda pasarle?

—No sóloque tener diarrea es un problema ¿no crees?...—cambió su mirada a una sorprendida al descubrir mis intenciones— Eh no ¿Qué demonios estás pensando?

—Sólo creo que este año será divertido —dije cambiando mi semblante rápidamente—. Aquí está el ingrediente principal "Mayonesa Mayorin"

AL principio no pude notarlo, pero sus ojos son realmente bonitos, pero ella definitivamente a pesar de eso no parece una chica, y aún así… cuando hablamos de Hijikata se comporta como una tonta, como una chica, sonrojándose y todo eso. ¿Acaso es algo que me importe?

Eh... ya no está

¿Dónde se habrá metido? Volteé al escuchar un tumulto de gente haciendo bulla y claro ella estaba ahí, en el medio.

—Oii Sadist por aquí. —la vi sentada, levantó una mano para pasarme la voz— ¿Puedes creer que si comes todas estas salchichas, te dan de premio una canasta entera llena de todo tipo de salchichas y carne? —me gritó con la boca llena.

—Si yo pudiera comer todas esas salchichas, estoy seguro que no las querría volver a ver jamás.

— ¡Absolutamente ganaré! —me dijo mientras se arremangaba la blusa, un señor con abundante barba quien hacía de "réferi" indicó el inicio del concurso con un silbato.

Comenzaron a comer o mejor divo a tragar. Luego de un rato, varios concursantes empezaron a retorcerse de dolor y a vomitar, como creí nadie podría resistir comer tanto. Al final sólo quedaban ella y un chico de preparatoria con el cabello rojizo al igual que ella. Eran tan parecidos que…

¡BRIIIMM!

Sonó el timbre que indicaba el final de la competencia, habían sido tres horas largas de atragantarse pan, salchichas y maldecir un poco, se declaró un empate definitivo. El muchacho pelirrojo le tendió la mano con una sonrisa, ella le devolvió el apretón pero sin sonreír, al alejarnos el chico volteó y me lanzó una mirada amenazante. El réferi les entregó la canasta dividida en dos partes.

— ¡No es justo! Debí haber ganado, ese chico come demasiado… Es imposible —finalmente soltó riendo.

—Casi vomito, la próxima que vayas a hacer algún de esas tonterías hazlo cuando yo no esté.

—Te podías haber ido…

—No podía porque... tú vas a pagar la cuenta. ¿Para qué más te traería?

—¿EHHH?

Me empujó con fuerza hacia la caja donde debíamos pagar, y al final me hizo pagar la cuenta mientras reía al ver que la cajera nos confundió con novios.

El sol se había metido hace rato y el cielo se mostraba despejado de un color naranja rojizo. Kagura se había despedido sonriendo y diciendo que mañana haríamos la broma más genial del mundo.

Mañana era todo o nada, de paso divertirme molestando a ese par. Estoy casi seguro que a la China le gusta Hijikata así que si… en ese momento la imaginé poniendo una cara triste y en lugar de sentirme bien, hubo algo extraño, seguro estoy cansado, eso es todo.

* * *

Al día siguiente Kondo-san se sentó a mi lado a la hora del almuerzo como siempre, pero por razones del destino Hijikata y Yamazaki se unieron. Bien, tendré asientos de primera, me dije mientras sonreía recordando la mezcla fatal que había hecho en la mayonesa, en un momento de distracción cambié ls botellas rápidamente. Abrí mi obento sin preocupaciones y me dispuse a comer, cuando de pronto…

Espera Hijikata debería estar corriendo al baño…

¿Por qué la China está sonriendo de esa manera? Oh no…

—¿Por qué tienes la lengua amarilla Kondo-san? —escuché decir a Yamazaki o Jimmy como yo le decía.

¡Esto pica, pica pica mucho!

No recuerdo haberle puesto picante a mi comida.

¡MALDITA CHINA!

— ¡Agua, agua! —gritaban a la vez Jimmy y Kondo.

—Oii Yamazaki tu lengua es morada. ¿Por qué corres? —dijo Hijikata-san mientras le ponía un exceso de mayonesa a su arroz— Eso les pasa por no comer suficiente mayonesa.

AAHHH!

Hijikata salió corriendo al bebedor mientras peleaba con Kondo y el otro por quien tomaba agua primero.

—Sougo, incluso tu lengua está azul, tan azul como la playa de Okinawa —me gritó Jimmy mientras le quitaba el puesto a Kondo.

—Y esa es la verdadera forma en la que alguien hace una broma. —escuché una voz viniendo atrás nuestro cuando por fin alcanzaba a beber agua.

—¡MALDITAAAA! ¡CHINA DE MIERDA!

Interrumpió una risa estruendosa. — ¿No lo viste venir no? —resonaron sus carcajadas por todo el pasadizo, luego de terminar con las burlas me explicó cómo había cambiado antes del almuerzo, la mayonesa y todas nuestras comidas.

—Juro que me las pagarás.

—Aún te falta mucho por aprender, pequeño cachorro. Algún día podrás igualarme. Ehh no, no lo creo. Ah y esa pintura dura un día por lo menos —me gritó mientras hacia una señal de victoria y volvía al salón.

Cuando terminamos de tomar suficiente agua como para que olvidemos el picor de la comida, fuimos a comprar algo de pan y golosinas, así terminar ese episodio. Al estar caminando a su lado, pude entender el por qué a la China le gustaba Hijikata y como había hecho todo eso para que yo no le hiciera tan terrible broma a él. Era amable, preocupado por los demás y proyectaba esa aura de confianza que muy pocos lo hacen, y a diferencia de los demás él parecía más maduro. Las chicas adoran eso, supuse.

—Hey China, prepárate para mi venganza —le dije al ingresar al salón.

Esto no quedaría así y menos ahora con lo que descubrí.

— ¿Qué dices? ¿No recuerdas que cuando decidimos ver quién era el mejor haciendo bromas, dijimos que el ganador podía hacer lo que quisiera con el otro? Prepárate maldito sádico.

Había olvidado ese pequeño detalle.

—Así que lo tenías todo planeado maldita.

—Claro que si, por ahora cargarás mi maletín todos los días—me dijo señalando la maleta al lado de ella con una cara malévola.

China me las pagarás. Maldecí por lo bajo.

* * *

Al terminar las clases Aneego, Shinpachi y yo nos preparamos para irnos juntos. Ahora él también nos acompañaría para cargar mi maleta. Sí, el idiota súper sádico, esto no quería decir que fuéramos amigos, pero lo odiaba menos con toda la diversión que había tenido.

—Eh ¿Okita-san ahora irás con nosotros? —le preguntó meganee al sadist.

—No es porque quiera, una maldita apuesta. —dijo señalándome con los ojos.

— ¿De qué te quejas? Tienes el honor de acompañar a la reina de la clase y mirar mi lindura durante todo el camino.

—Una bolsa, quiero vomitar. ¿Quién querría ver esa cara horrible por tanto tiempo? Seguro acabaría por tener una maldición.

—¡Una bendición es lo que sería! —grité mientras sacaba la lengua.

Todo el camino nos la pasamos peleando mientras las personas que nos veían sonreían.

—Nosotros nos vamos por acá Shin-chan Aneego hasta mañana.

—Bueno ya me voy, sadist mi casa está justo ahí.

—Eh espera… —me dijo mientras me tomaba de la mano. ¿Por qué hace eso? Waaa sentí mis mejillas empezando a arder.

—Demonios China, me las pagarás —me soltó y puso una mano en la pared que estaba atrás mio— Dime algo ese bastardo de Hijikata te gusta ¿no es así?

—No, no es así.

—Entonces no te importará que le haga un par de bromas más. —me habló en un tono amenazante.

—No es que no me importe, pero ya deberías dejarlo tranquilo. Eh, e-es todo lo que creo.

Con eso último se acercó más a mi pegando su rostro cada vez más y cortando la distancia entre nosotros, dando un pequeño suspiro de cansancio, me amenazó: _Haré que te enamores de mi._

¡PUUUM!

Un golpe lo hizo balancearse y voltear con fuerza, una maleta le había caído directamente en la cabeza.

—Idiota que estás haciendo —gritó con todas sus fuerzas poniéndose en alerta

Eh espera, ese chico ¿no es del concurso de comida?

—Oh eres tú…

—Creo que la estás incomodando ¿no es así? —su voz se dirigía hacia mi, indecisa sólo me quedé callada.

—Si me está acosando, ¿podrías llamar a la policía?

—China, no te pases. Idiota ¿quieres pelear acaso?

—Creí que nunca lo dirías. Hay algo que odio más que esos ojos rojos que tienes, es el que alguien más crea que pueda hacer lo que se le de la gana, aparte de mi.

—Y yo odio a los tipos que se creen fuertes.

—Yo no me creo el más fuerte, yo me llamo Kamui y soy el más fuerte. —dijo sonriendo amablemente.

Al escuchar su nombre, sentí un leve mareo y una serie de imágenes rodeaban mi conciencia, pero para mi comodidad las ignoré.

Uno, dos puñetazos, sangre a los lados, luego de una serie de golpes y patadas y uno y dos sukombus terminados, la pelea acabó. Okita en el suelo y Kamui como dijo antes que se llamaba, con un pie encima de él.

¡BRUM!

Casi lo hizo caer, el sadist se levantó y el otro, de una patada lo dejó inconsciente.

—Llévatelo, dudo que pueda levantarse. Deberías dejar de juntarte con tipos débiles, o tú también lo serás. —Kamui me sonrió y se fue alejando a paso lento y casi sin un rasguño.

Tomé un poco de agua de mi botella y se la eché encima toda al sadist el cual despertó de pronto.

— ¿Dónde está?

—Ya se fue, idiota. Fue de lo más raro ¿no crees? Parece que es un castigo de los cielos para un ser así de pervertido como tú. —Pero al final quién habrá sido él. Ka-mui… cada vez que recuerdo ese nombre, mi cabeza comienza a dolerme…

Ka-mui suena como a…

 **"O-nii…"**

¿Por qué recuerdo en estos momentos a mi hermano?

¿Por qué?

" _Haré que te enamores de mi"_

Ese imbécil del sadist había dicho esas cosas sin sentido y antes que yo lograra golpearlo, otro había aparecido. Mañana no se salvará. Eso es lo que pensé, pero al final yo me había puesto nerviosa, así que vendría a ser mi culpa ¿no? Al anochecer, había soñado con la escena del día pero había algo más en eso. Okita me había besado. Y yo le había correspondido.

* * *

¡Espero les guste! Bueno ya se armó la bronca, Kamui siempre madreando al sadist xD por cierto ya quiero ver la pelea el próximo miércoles *-*

Me encanta sus reviews asi que los leeré con gusto! Kisses


	4. Chapter 4: RealidadvsSueño

**CAPITULO 4**

 **REALIDAD VS SUEÑO, MI SECRETO CON HIJIKATA**

Había pasado todo el fin de semana pensando en el molesto sueño que había tenido el último día que me encontré con el idiota de Okita, tuve que echarme todo un cálculo de realidad vs sueño, y lo único que conseguí fue un dolor de cabeza por pensar en cosas tan estúpidas.

 ** _REALIDAD:_**

 _—_ _El idiota me había acompañado casi hasta mi casa cargándome la maleta._

 _—_ _En un momento me arrinconó contra la pared y se acercó mucho._

 _—_ _¡Se acercó demasiado!_

 _—_ _Mi corazón se aceleró, hacia doki doki muy rápido (¡¿QUE DEMONIOS?!)_

 _—_ _Vino un extraño…_

 ** _SUEÑO:_**

 _—_ _El idiota me había acompañado casi hasta mi casa cargándome la maleta._

 _—_ _En un momento me arrinconó contra la pared y se acercó mucho._

 _—_ _¡Se acercó demasiado!_

 _—_ _Me besó y yo le correspondí. Sí, le correspondí. El beso fue cálido, me gus... ¡Cómo puedo pensar esas cosas, nunca lo besaría!_

Pero en tu sueño lo hiciste —me dije en voz baja.

…

Al finalizar mi lista de Sueño vs Realidad sólo llegué a la conclusión que había dormido sin comer lo suficiente y por eso soñé tal aberración, la otra opción era que sólo era un sueño sin importancia y debía olvidarlo. Y la otra era la más asquerosa y por eso preferí ni pensarlo.

—¡Por fin llegaste Kagura-chan! Eres la única que falta, ponte esto y esto. —me decía Otae-chan apresurada mientras me entregaba una especie de disfraz.

¿Ehh? ¿Qué pasa aquí?

—Pero…

—¿Acaso olvidaste que hoy es el festival de verano en la escuela? Quedamos en que las chicas se vestirán de maids y los chicos de host. Así que…

Dejé de escuchar las palabras que salían de la boca de Otae-chan apenas dijo la palabra "maid"

— _Maid, m-a-i-d..._

" _MAID_ "

¿Eh? ¿Yo, imposible?

—¿Puedo ser un host? Me sale perfectamente, mejor que cualquier tontería de chica. —protesté haciendo pucheros.

—Pero los chicos ya agarraron todos los trajes, ya no queda ninguno.

Volteé y vi a todos los chicos vistiendo ternos y algunos trajes coloridos, con las camisas ceñidas y algunas un poco abiertas, actuando como tontos y unas chicas detrás de ellos sonriendo como idiotas.

—Hey tú mamarracho, dame ese traje que lo luciré mejor que tú. —le grité a un muchacho que estaba de espaldas a mi lado.

—¿Acaso crees que alguien podría lucir mejor que yo? Es mas no creo que los monstruos tengan que vestirse.

Ay no.

El sádico número uno de la escuela.

— ¡Definitivamente lo luciría mejor! —dije rápidamente volteando hacia otro lado. Tomé el traje de maid de mala gana y me fui a vestirme.

Era imposible verme bien con ese traje de niña tierna, pero la reina de la clase tenía que hacerlo y dar el ejemplo, pensé convencida. El traje-vestimentaridícula era una especie de vestido con varias piezas, primero venia uno corto negro con la parte del pecho blanco y las mangas blancas con blondas. Al salir todos se me quedaron viendo, creo que era la primera vez que me habían visto vestida asíy seguramente les parecía ridícula. Zura me hizo una señal de aprobación con el pulgar, mientras me decía buen traje líder y el sádico idiota me lanzaba una mirada de reojo y asomaba en sus labios una especie de risa burlona.

—¡Kagura te ves hermosa! —gritaba una Otae-chan muy emocionada mientras me acomodaba el cabello y yo moria de vergüenza sonrojándome.

Luego del estar como 3 horas enteras con el traje, decidí ir a comprar bebidas y algo de comida de otros salones también quería ver a Soyo-chan que estaba en la clase más avanzada, al salir y antes de recoger la bebida de la máquina expendedora vi que una mano se apresuraba en coger mi bebida. ¡QUE DEMONIOS! El sádico había cogido mi bebida, la abrió y comenzó a beberla.

—¡Devuélvela, es mia

—Obligame bestia —gritó lanzando un puñetazo que por poco me alcanza si no hubiera saltado.

—Maldito ¿Acaso nadie te enseñó a respetar las cosas ajenas? —grité enfurecida. Una patada le alcanzó por poco en el hombro, aunque yo era pequeña, era bastante ligera y fuerte así que pude darle un golpe directo.

Una sonrisa maliciosa se asomó en sus labios.

—Blanca con perritos… —sentenció orgulloso.

— ¿EH?

—Tus bragas son de color blanco y tienen perritos blancos.

Mis mejillas se volvieron color fresa y sentí un calor emanando de todo mi cuerpo.

— ¡Imbécil! ¡Imbécil, imbécil, imbécil! —grité molesta empezando a propinar patadas, puñetazos y todo tipo de golpes, algunos acertando.

—No es mi culpa que seas como un mono golpeando sin prestar atención a su ropa. —me susurró al oído, mientras detenía mi mano fuertemente y acercaba su rostro al mío—. ¿Qué crees que te voy a besar tonta?

Cerré los ojos fuertemente y le di un cabezazo que lo mandó a volar por lo que pude zafarme, me paré frente a él y dije:

— ¡No vuelvas a acercarte demasiado a mi o vomitaré!

Y le aventé lo que sobraba de la bebida encima. Escuché una risa por lo bajo pero no le di importancia.

Recordé que cerca de los salones de avanzada había un jardín solitario, comencé a correr con lágrimas en los ojos tan rápido que cuando llegué estaba exhausta. Me senté y empecé a llorar cuán fuerte como pude sin que me importe nada. El jardín era silencioso y casi nadie aparecía por ahí, había una variedad de flores desde azucenas, rosas, lirios, entre otras y cuando era más tarde el jardín emanaba un olor delicioso, eso pensaba mientras las lágrimas caían de mis ojos. Ese imbécil se había atrevido a tratarme así y… Lo odio. Cuando quería estar sola acostumbraba a ir allá pero hoy había olvidado que había una persona además de mi que también acostumbraba a ir ahí.

—Nunca pensé ver de nuevo ese espectáculo en mi vida. La última vez que te vi llorar fue cuando estábamos aún en escuela primaria.

 _"—_ _No llores, si sigues llorando así los demás niños pensarán que eres una niña llorona y débil y luego te molestarán._

 _—_ _¿Q-Quién eres tú? ¿Acaso tú no piensas eso de mi? Si mi padre y mi hermano mayor me han abandonado entonces creo que puedo llorar libremente sin que me importe lo que digan de mi._

 _BRUUUM!_

 _Cada vez que llores, tiraré un golpe así de fuerte en tu cara y si lo logras detener como ahora, te daré de comer._

 _—_ _¿Por qué me ayudas?_

 _—_ _Porque no me gusta que niñas tontas lloren frente mio."_

BRRUUUMM!

—De nuevo lo detuviste, Kagura. —dijo mi nombre sin pensar luego de lanzarme el puñetazo directo a mi cara, aunque estuve distraída pude detenerlo como cada vez que lloraba.

—Si no lo detengo, esto será una batalla campal hasta que uno de los dos caiga. —respondí mientras me secaba las lágrimas.

Algunas hojas por la fuerza del viento habían comenzado a caer, el sol se estaba empezando a ocultar y uno que otro pájaro cantaba a lo lejos, tal como ese día. Había estado llorando hasta que Hijikata con esos aires de chico genial vino, tal como hace unos años lo había hecho; en ese momento los dos éramos unos niños desconocidos y aún así él había estado ahí desde ese momento hasta ahora.

—¿Ahora a qué se debe que llores así?

—Toshiii… —le dije lagrimeando aún y poniéndome a su lado.

—Hey Toshi así que aquí estabas, ¿tienes las llaves del botiquín? Ah Kagura-chan mi querida Tae-chan te anda buscando.

—Si ya voy —dije mientras me limpiaba las lágrimas.

—Sougo se ha lastimado con una lata de refresco y anda sangrando sin parar.

—Ya te dije que estoy bien, Kondo-san. —había repetido el tercero que indudablemente era ese idiota.

—Así que viniste a enseñarle las bragas también a ese bastardo adicto a la mayonesa.

Sin quererlo más lágrimas empezaron a asomarse y caer.

— ¿Qué dijiste idiota?

—Oigan cálmense ustedes dos —decía un Kondo muy preocupado tratando de amilanar la situación.

—Lo que escuchaste, también te enseñó sus bragas ¿no es así? Así que ustedes dos tienen ese tipo de relación, sabía que sólo dos bestias debían juntarse entre si —dijo ese tipo burlándose mientras se acomodaba el cabello sonriendo.

—¡Retráctate idiota!

—¿Te dolió que hable mal de tu noviecita?

—¡Dije que te retractes!

—Oblígame.

¡PUUUUUUAA!

Un golpe directo en medio de la cara hizo callar al idiota con cara de niña. La pelea había comenzado de pronto y por lo que se veía no se iba a detener, yo quedé en shock sin saber que hacer.

¿Por qué debía de complicarse tanto las cosas?

 ** _Este fue el capitulo cuatro, ¿Que demonios Okita? Por qué siempre debe ser tan bruto xDD aunque tiene su corazoncito también lo sé. Ahora que ya estoy con más tiempo libre publicaré cada miércoles nuevo capi así ya no me atrasaré más. Espero les haya gustado y lo siento por la demora, ahora me acabo de hacer una cuenta en wattpad si alguien tiene cuenta busquenme como Blanca Sakata estoy subiendo otro fic por ahi aunque recién voy dos capitulos :3_**


	5. Chapter 5: Me gustas Kagura

**CAPITULO 5: ME GUSTAS KAGURA**.

Mi sangre hervia por dentro, la cólera que sentia y las ganas de golpear al idiota de la mayonesa me controlaban por completo tanto que las palabras que brotaban de mi boca eran todas una porqueria agresiva. Estaba a punto de regresar al salón cuando Kondo se detuvo y me topé con esa imagen desagradable. La voz del monstruo chino y de ese estúpido habian resonado en mi cabeza, sus risas me molestaron tanto que perdí todo el control.

Sabia que me estaba pasando de la raya, ¡claro que lo sabia! Y de eso me habia percatado cuando vi lágrimas cayendo por su rostro pidiendo que me callara, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Para mi, para ella.

¿Qué era lo que sentia?

Odiaba a ese idiota de Hijikata-san... ¿Por qué él debia de ser tan importante para ella? ¿Por qué me molestaba que ellos estén solos en ese estúpido momento?

Acaso...

De un golpe el idiota detuvo todos los pensamientos que me molestaban en ese momento.

Yo también...

Yo también quiero ser importante para ella.

\- ¡Idiota esto lo pagarás caro! -grité a todo pulmón mientras lo recibia con una patada directa al estómago. Se llevó las manos al estómago cayendo de bruces al piso mientras la China se le acercaba corriendo y llorando.

-Detente bastardo.

-Así que tú también puedes llorar pequeño monstruo. Llorar por algo a...

-¡Dije que te detengas cabeza de hongo! -me gritó con todas sus fuerzas pateandome en el tobillo, su golpe fue tan fuerte que crei que me habia roto el hueso.

Debia decirlo, era ahora o nunca.

\- ¿Tan importante es ese idiota come mayonesa para ti? ¿Tanto te gusta?

-Él me gusta tanto como me gusta Shimpachi o Gin-chan sensei, como me gusta Aneego o Kyu-chan. Pero alguien como tú... tan egoista y cabeza hueca... ¡NUNCA LO ENTENDERIA!

¿Egoista?

¿Acaso me estaba dejando llevar por las emociones de ese momento? Queria ser importante para ella, incluso más importante que Hijikata-san o el cuatro ojos.

-Aunque te guste no tienes por qué tratarla así sólo porque sentiste celos de mi. -intervino un Hijikata lastimando pero aún dispuesto a luchar

¿Eh? ¿Estaba celoso?

¿Yo podia estar celoso? La China no me importaba, me habia puesto a pensar seriamente cada día desde que empecé a mirarla pero cuando ella aparecia riendo lo olvidaba todo.

-Crei que eras diferente Sougo, que eras fuerte y no necesitabas nada, pero ya veo que sólo eres un fanfarrón asustado que teme que alguien más sea cercano a la chica que le gusta.

\- Deja de decir tonterias...A mi no me gustaria una chica de ese tipo -evité decir palabras que pudieran dañarla más, me percaté de que ella me estaba mirando fijamente con cara confundida. ¿Qué estará pensando?

Un grupo grande de estudiantes se acerco atraidos por la pelea, algunos me apoyaban y otros a Hijikata. Bitoreaban la pelea como si se tratara de lo más importante del mundo, algunas chicas comenzaron a murmurar sobre Kagura cosas como que no merecia tanta atención o que era tan fea que no creian que fuera posible que le gustara a alguien.

Y aunque eso efectivamente parecia no afectarle para nada a ella atinaba a mirarme confusa limpiándose las últimas lágrimas que caian en sus mejillas. .

Quiero que deje de llorar...

Yo... yo habia hecho que llorara asi. Yo era el culpable. Sentir celos es estúpido siempre lo habia pensado, pero ahora yo era el estúpido.

No podia soportarlo más.

\- Tienes razón idiota. Kagura me gusta. -dije finalmente tan fuerte como para que todos se callaran. Fijé la mirada en su rostro, ella habia puesto una cara única, confundida y sobretodo sonrojada a mas no poder.

Quiero ser importante para ella.

\- Y quiero que te alejes de ella.

-Lo siento señor sádico pero ella es una importante amiga para mi, por lo tanto pelearé hasta que te reviente las palabras que le dijiste.

-Me parece muy bien. -respondí listo para empezar de nuevo la pelea. Esta vez no peleaba por celos, estaba peleando contra mi mismo, contra la persona en la que no queria convertirme. Y Hijikata-san respondia muy bien los golpes, ahora los esquivaba con mayor rapidez y respondia de la misma forma.

Luego de un rato, poco a poco nuestras fuerzas fueron menguando, los puñetes bajaban de intensidad y las patadas dolian menos, los giros para esquivar también se hacian más torpes y nuestros cuerpos cansados disminuian su velocidad. Con un puñete que cada uno recibió en la cara se acabó la pelea. Caimos con un sonido seco al piso y nos echamos a reir. Nuestras risas fueron más fuertes cada vez hasta que se apagaron por si solas y mi mirada se clavó en el azul del cielo.

-Peleas muy bien para ser un adicto a la mayonesa.

-Y tú también idiota súper sádico. Para ser un niño engreido peleas bien.

-Déjame la próxima vez pelear adecuadamente contra ti, sin prisa, en otro escenario.

-De acuerdo.

Y así nuestra pelea terminó, luego de levantarnos la tuve que observar. Ella estaba tan pálida que pensé que se desmayaria en ese momento.

-Kagura lo siento mucho -sabia que sin disculparme no lograria nada, aunque nunca me disculpaba esta vez lo hice librándome de mi orgullo inclinando la cabeza- Dije cosas horribles que no eran ciertas. Lo siento.

-¡Que horrible! Toshi creo que le pateaste tan fuerte la cabeza que ahora está incluso disculpándose -la pelirroja hablaba mientras me sacudia y cacheteaba- ¡REACCIONA! Súper sádico así no eres tú. Te odiaré igual aunque que te disculpes es algo extraño.

-Hey idiota deja de maltratarme más, si te digo que lo siento es porque es cierto, debes aceptarlo o te torturaré hasta que las aceptes.

-¡Ah! ¡Ese es el sádico volvió! -dijo burlándose mientras sonreia- Te disculpo pero con una condición.

Desde hoy serás mi proveedor de comida.

-¿Qué? Estás bromeando ¿verdad? ¡Yo no quiero alimentarte!

-¡Es lo minimo que puedes hacer tonto!

\- Si te pones este collar lo haré.

-¡Ni loca, primero muerta!

Y así seguimos peleando mientras Hijikata se levantaba y salia de nuestra visión al igual que el tumulto de gente.

-Hijikata-san creo que te olvidas algo -dije mientras le aventaba la chaqueta que quedó en el suelo- Gracias bastardo.

-Quién diria que sabes dar las gracias también. -concluyó levantando la mano en señal de saludo.

-China... lo que dije antes era cierto. Al parecer me gusta esa cara de idiota que pones justo luego de escuchar algo importante.

-¿Eh?

-Si esa -dije riendo por lo bajo. No se si era despistada o no queria creerlo.

-Entonces... ¿Cuándo me darás de comer? Eh espera tienes que responder por tus actos, ¡muero de hambre!

La tarde habia llegado a su fin con unos últimos destellos de sol, las flores del cerezo plantado en medio de ese jardín comenzaron a tornarse naranja-rosas mientras el cielo adquiria el mismo color y yo habia comprendido mis sentimientos por primera vez, gracias a un par de idiotas que podria llamarlos amigos.

En esa tarde donde la China sonriendo me llevaba a rastras hacia un puesto de comidas del salón 1-A, comprendí que quiero de todas las maneras posibles ser importante para ella. Tomarla como mia y evitar que cualquiera se le acerque, porque esa sonrisa de ahora en adelante sólo seria mia.

Y ella se convertiria en mi novia aunque tuviera que pelear con diez Hijikatas más o incluso raptarla.

Me gustaba tanto como me gustaba ser un sádico.

 **"** ** _Y si eso se convertía en amor iba a estar realmente perdido_** **".**

* * *

 _No fue miércoles pero sólo ha pasado un dia no? Gomen! Ah y lo siento por los guiones feos y pequeños pero estoy escribiendo desde mi cel y no puedo poner los guiones largos._

 _Espero que hayan pasado unas hermosas navidades!_

 _Trataré de escribir cada vez mejor :3 y espero les guste este capi. Coman mucho y engordemos juntas xD ok no... No se si quedo bien la confesión de Sougo pero en mi mente y si eso pasara en el anime yo realmente moriria de amor *-* Gracias por leer!_


	6. Chapter 6: Heridas Pasadas

**CAPITULO 6:**

 **HERIDAS PASADAS**

Pensar que llevo comiendo gratis una semana nunca me lo esperaria, y todo gracias a una pelea. Si hubiera sabido que esto seria asi entonces hubiera llorado más.

\- Ella es la chica que te digo, por la que Hijikata y Okita se pelearon.

-¿Qué? Pero se ve tan normal...

-¿Qué dicen idiotas? Vengan y diganmelo a la cara si quieren pelear -aunque les grité fue en vano porque ya habian salido corriendo asustadas.

\- Las asustaste Kagura-chan no deberias hacer eso. Si sigues asi te quedarás en detención.

\- ¡Pero Anego!

Llegamos al salón y todos ya estaban ahi, me senté en mi sitio habitual y vi que el sádico estaba durmiendo con ese estúpido tapaojos en su cara.

Si no hago mucho ruido podré pintarle toda la cara, pensé.

Despacio me acerqué sacando el marcador negro. Cuando ya le habia pintado un par de mostachos tuve que observar sus labios y por alguna razón mis manos se detuvieron y empecé a sudar. Me ponia nerviosa estar tan cerca después de lo que dijo ¿En serio le gustaba? Estos días habia actuado totalmente normal, compraba mi comida, peleabamos como siempre y nada más.

Habia mentido.

\- Oii qué estás haciendo, con todo el ruido que haces no puedo dormir tranquilo.

...

\- ¡Dame ese marcador!

\- ¡No quiero!

Comenzamos a forcejear y golpearnos como siempre.

Un golpe en su frente y cayó con un golpe seco al piso, me cogió de la muñeca y me lanzó contra una carpeta de ahi, venia rápidamente preparado a patearme pero lo pude esquivar y cuando volteé vi como se destrozaba la carpeta en dos. Me comencé a burlar pero él aprovecho para arrinconarme contra la pared a una distancia muy peligrosa.

\- Dime qué hiciste.

\- Nunca sadist, aunque no sabia que eras de los que usan bigotes tan feos. Al menos ya no tiebes cara de niña. -dije riéndome fuerte.

\- A ver que haremos por aqui.

-No, déjame. Déjame... Okita -se me escapó su nombre de casualidad.

\- Suena bonito, si dices déjame amo y señor rey sadista Okita-san, te dejaré ir.

\- Nunca en la vida. ¡muérdeme!

\- Está bien -afirmó sonriendo. Rápidamente bajo a mi cuello y me mordió un poco, luego miró mi cara y se burló con esa cara de sádico- ¡Estas toda roja!

-¡Idiota! -le di un cabezazo tan fuerte que comenzó a sangrardde la nariz.

-Ahora verás.

Comenzó a pintarme todo lo que pudo en la cara y se alejó para reirse haciendo su estúpida cara de sádico. Con eso aproveché para quitarle el marcador y pintarle la cara de nuevo.

Me rei hasta que escuché un golpe fuerte en el pizarrón.

\- ¿Quién demonios rompió esa carpeta? -la miss Tsuki digo Tsukuyo nos regaño, al instante lo señalé y claro él a mi.

-Él.

-Ella.

-Bueno entonces los dos se quedarán a limpiar el salón después de clases.

Ay no.

Si me quedo más tiempo con él...

\- China limpia por acá y allá. Yo dormiré un rato -dijo el sadist entre bostezos.

¡PRUM!

La escoba se rompió en su cabeza, ibamos a empezar a pelear cuando de pronto un ave entró por la ventana abierta y cayó al suelo tratando de aletear para alejarse. Corrí hacia esta y vi un marca de sangre en el piso, el ave estaba sangrando.

\- Es un halcón -dijo el sadist mientras la examinaba- Traeme esa venda del botiquin y el agua para limpiar heridas.

Luego de hacer lo que me dijo, me quedé mirándolo. Cuidando a esa ave parecia una persona diferente incluso sonreia.

\- Cuando encuentres un ave herida, recógela, cúrala y verás que traerá buena suerte. Eso siempre me dice mi hermana -sonrió como nunca, una sonrisa sincera y un leve color rojizo inundó sus mejillas.

\- ¿Le gustan las aves?

\- Si, en general le gustan los animales. Mi padre nos enseñó eso, respetar todo tipo de vida, desde insectos hasta grandes bestias. Toda vida es sagrada, decia. Pero nunca nos dijo que las únicas bestias peligrosas son los humanos. Desde que asesinaron a mi padre yo odié a los humanos... -sin pronunciar más me miró y se le esfumó la sonrisa, evité mirarlo.

\- Mi madre enfermó cuando yo era niña y mi padre desde ahi se fue a trabajar lejos mientras mi hermano me abandonó. Me dejaron donde vivo ahora con un "amigo" de mi padre que es mejor padre que el viejo calvo de Umibozou. Al parecer tu tienes una hermana grandiosa, yo ni recuerdo la cara de él.

\- Y tú al menos tienes un padre.

\- Cierto. No somos tan diferentes ¿no? -vi su cambió de expresión y me gustó.

W- Sadist, tú también...

\- Ahora me llevaré a esta ave a mi casa, ¡limpia todo China!

\- Idiota, terminemos de limpiar. Y si... si quieres te puedo acompañar a donde vives porque no podrás cargar tu maleta, y el ave.

Quiero decir que...

\- China no te presto atención pero ¿quisieras acompañarme a mi casa?

\- Claro -dije sonriendo.

Caminamos todo el camino en silencio, hacia todo intento para evitar que se escuchará los sonidos de mi estómago muriendo de hambre.

\- ¿Ya llegamos?

\- No.

...

\- ¿Ya?

\- No.

Ah ya llegamos.

Su casa era grande, de tipo oriental con un jardin muy bonito al lado. Su hermana salió a recibirnos, tenia el pelo castaño claro y unos ojos tan rojos como los de él, pero lo más impresionante era su sonrisa, era realmente hermosa.

\- ¿Ella es tu novia So-chan?

¿So-chan? Aguanté las ganas mortales de reirme a carcajadas.

\- Hermana no hagas bromas tan pesadas, un mono como este no podria ser mi novia.

\- Ahora lo dices asi, pero ayer ¿no me dijiste que te gustaba?

\- Oh ¿So-chan dijo eso? Además es la primera chica que trae a casa, eso significa que debes ser alguien muy especial.

\- Lo siento no me presenté, mi nombre es Kagura y ...

\- ¡Hermana! Encontré un ave herida, mira -me interrumpió el sádico echandome una mirada asesina.

\- Muy bien So-chan. Yo terminar3 de curarla y le daré de comer. Es un halcón hermoso. -sonriendo la hermana del sádico parecia una princesa de esos cuentos que me contaba mi mamá antes de dormir. ¿Acaso será una princesa de verdad?

\- Hermana debes descansar.

\- Pero aún no les he servido el té ni.. -sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por tosidos fuertes y en un momento botó sangre por la boca, al asustarme el sádico me dió al ave y se llevó a su hermana.

\- Kagura-chan me haria muy feliz que te quedaras a almorzar -me dijo la chica con apariencia de princesa sin dejar de sonreir.

\- Claro -respondi sin pensar.

Cuando me dejaron sola pensé que se acababa el mundo y maldecí miles de veces mi destino y el que mi mamá muriera. Odiaba todo eso. Pero ahora que veia que habian personas que en realidad podrian quedarse solas agradecia el tener a Gin-chan y a Shimpachi a mi lado.

Me gustaba conocer cada vez más expresiones del sadist que no habia visto nadie más. Me pregunto ¿cuánto más podiamos seguir asi?

Tú también me gustas sádico cabeza de hongo. Sonrei al pensar en esa confesión tonta que nunca se la diria.

Quiero verte sonreir una vez más.

* * *

\- Hermanita creo que ya es tiempo de conocernos, de nuevo.

A mi lado nada ni nadie te hará daño.

Al momento en el que se ocultó el sol, los ojos azules de un chico se encendian emocionados al ver que se acercaba su pequeña hermana como él la llamaba.

Pasó de frente sin ni siquiera mirarlo.

\- Hermanita. Ya es hora de estar juntos de nuevo.

\- ¿Quién demonios eres tú? Ah.. el chico del concurso de salchichas. ¿Qué quieres?

\- Pasar tiempo con mi pequeña hermana -respondí sonriendo.

Parece que no te acuerdas de mi, todo es por la culpa del idiota de nuestro padre. Y ese allá viene.

\- Kagura, es cierto. Él es tu hermano -mencionó el viejo calvo que teniamos como padre.

\- ¡Papi!

Mi hermana corrió a sus brazos antes de desmayarse, al parecer fueron muchas emociones por un dia.

\- Vamonos viejo, llevémosla al hospital para que te vayas pronto.

-Cállate Kamui. Igual me quedaré un tiempo más esta vez.

* * *

 _Espero les guste el capitulo, antes debi subirlo pero al parecer se borró :(_

 _Espero que hayan pasado un bonito dia ayer y que este año este lleno de alegrias para ustedes querid s lectores! :D A esperar al miércoles para un nuevo capi de Gintama *-* al menos tenemos el manga! :3_

 _Saludos :*_


	7. Chapter 7: Por favor, no desaparezcas

**CAPITULO 7: POR FAVOR, NO DESAPAREZCAS.**

 _ **Si desean pueden leerlo con Hotarubi de Rythem y Still here de Digital Daggers, me inspiré conesas canciones son hermosas en verdad.**_

* * *

 _"_ _Traté de estar donde tú estás._

 _Cada noche sueño que todavía estás aquí._

 _El fantasma a mi lado, tan perfecto, tan claro._

 _Cuando despierto, tú desapareces._

 _De regreso a las sombras_

 _Sueño que todavía estás aquí"._

* * *

 _Mami ¿Por qué te fuiste? ¿Por qué me dejaste sola tan pequeña?_

 _¿Por qué Kamui y mi Papi ya no volvieron a estar juntos?_

 _¿Por qué todo se desarmó?_

Desde una altura considerable mi madre me veía vestida de blanco y sonriendo divinamente, su cabello flotaba con el aire mientras me decía:

 _"_ _Kagura mi querida, todo estará bien. Sólo deja que las cosas pasen"_

Abrí los ojos.

Las luces blancas me cegaron por un momento, tuve que parpadear un par de veces para ver bien. A mi lado estaba el viejo calvo que tenía como padre, el chico pelirrojo y un Gin-chan muy preocupado.

—Por fin despertaste Kagura-chan —me saludó un peliplateado con una sonrisa amplia.

—Estábamos muy preocupados Kagura. No le vuelvas a hacer eso a papá.

—Ioii! —saludó el chico pelirrojo levantando dos dedos en señal de victoria.

—Vi a mi mami. En mi sueño.

…

¿Alguien me va a explicar lo que pasó? ¿Cómo llegué hasta aquí?

—Cuando te dije que eras mi hermanita menor y viste al calvo de acá te desmayaste.

Mis latidos comenzaron a acelerarse y un nudo en la garganta me impedía hablar claro.

—Entonces… ¿es cierto eso papi?

—Si lo es.

Se hizo un silencio largo en la habitación, sólo escuchaba a los pájaros trinar fuera de la habitación y recordé a la hermana del sádico.

—Mira Kagura —continuó Umibozou— cuando tu mamá murió estuviste realmente triste, esto tuvo un fuerte impacto para ti siendo tan pequeña, además tu hermano se escapó de casa. Llorabas mucho y de un día a otro empezaste a actuar como si nada hubiera pasado. Claro que sabias que tu mamá había muerto pero realmente no recordabas a tu hermano y yo dejé que pasara todo eso, incluso dejé que olvidaras a Kamui y yo… realmente lo siento mucho —secándose las lágrimas que le caían por las mejillas Umibozou continuó, tomó mi mano suavemente como el padre que siempre quise que sea— Pero ahora él ha vuelto y yo también, veo esto como una oportunidad para estar juntos de nuevo. Como la familia que tu mamá quería que fuésemos.

—Es demasiado aún calvito, sólo estoy aquí por Kagura. Volví y ahora pienso en protegerte como el hermano que soy, nada más. No me importa jugar a la familia si tú estás bien.

—Siempre fuiste así Kamui ¿verdad? —le respondí con una sonrisa.

De repente el doctor entró de improviso indicando que podía darme de alta en unas horas. Y explicándonos lo que me había pasado hace unos años:

 _"_ _La pérdida de memoria puede presentarse por un corto tiempo y luego resolverse (si es transitoria) o puede no desaparecer y, dependiendo de la causa, puede empeorar con el tiempo._

 _Muchas zonas del cerebro ayudan a crear y recuperar recuerdos. Un problema en cualquiera de estas zonas puede llevar a la pérdida de memoria como después de un evento traumático o estresante importante._

 _En tu caso fue la muerte de tu mamá"._

 _—_ _¿_ Quiere decir que puedo volver a olvidar todo de nuevo?

—Es algo que se verá con el tiempo, mayormente en casos como el tuyo que ha sido de pequeños no hay repercusiones en el futuro —me dijo con una sonrisa mostrando sus dientes blancos.

—Deberíamos dejarla descansar, ya nos causó muchos problemas esta mocosa. Volvamos a la Yorozuya más tarde Kagura-chan.

—Sí.

¿Todo podrá volver a ser lo de antes?, me pregunté y volvi a dormir.

* * *

Ese día Kagura no había ido a la escuela, el día anterior había estado en mi casa y al parecer lucia bien. Le pregunté a Otae-san pero no sabía nada.

— ¿Por qué te preocupas por esa chica tan tosca? —me señaló una chica con el pelo rosado, ni recordaba quién era—. Ayer la vi con un chico pelirrojo, dicen que es su novio, ella estaba colgada de él como un mono. Claro él no es tan lindo como tú pero…

—Cállate perra. Yo soy el único que puede decirle así —le respondí dando un golpe en la carpeta.

Cuando estaba a punto de buscar al maestro Gintoki mi celular sonó. Era la vecina, recuerdo haberle dado mi número en caso de emergencia.

Mi hermana…

No puede ser…

— ¡Okita-san! ¡Okita-san! —escuché que me llamaban algunos compañeros y profesores pero los ignoré y salté la puerta de la escuela y a toda velocidad llegué a mi casa. Cuando llegué me encontré con la escena más horrible que pude ver. La vecina tenía en los brazos a Mitsuba en un charco de sangre, sus tosidos cada vez eran más débiles pero aún así ella me recibió con una sonrisa como diciéndome que todo estaría bien.

—Ya llamé a la ambulancia, están por llegar Okita-kun.

Las lágrimas se me escapaban pero debía ser fuerte, lo más fuerte que hubiera podido ser en mi vida. Por ella, lo haría todo por ella.

Incluso si pudiera daría mi vida.

Llegó la ambulancia y subí junto a ella, todo lo que podía hacer en esos momentos era tomarla de la mano y pedir si existía algún Dios que no se la llevara.

—Su estado es crítico. Debemos operarla de inmediato, un trasplante de pulmón que para su suerte lo tenemos pero el tipo de sangre de su hermana, no. Es muy raro y sin sangre para una transfusión lamentablemente no resistirá.

Lo siento.

—Lo siento, lo siento. No puede decir una palabra así como si nada. Si no hacen todo lo posible… ¡Mi sangre!

—Usted no es compatible, ya lo conversamos antes.

Cuando estaba a punto de golpear al doctor, vi a la China pasar ante mí, ¿era una alucinación acaso?

—Okit… Sádico…

—China.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Es m-mi hermana —le expliqué lo que pasaba resistiendo con todas mis fuerzas derrumbarme—. Al parecer no hay nada que pueda hacer. Que tontería ¿no crees? Me veo como un niño asustado cuando realmente mi hermana es la que está sufriendo tanto.

—Aún no está todo dicho.

—¿Qué?

—Que yo puedo ayudar. Oiga usted doctor, sí el bigotón de los dientes blancos, el que acaba de atenderme. Usted sabe qué tipo de sangre tengo. Es la misma que la de su hermana ¿no? Entonces… Yo seré la donante de sangre.

—Es imposible, usted acaba de ser dada de alta. Está contraindicado que…

—Entonces no querrá que esas fotos se filtren en la web de médicos ¿no es así? —comenzó a decir el maestro Gintoki con una sonrisa maliciosa— vimos cómo se comía a la enfermera y por cierto su esposa estará muy feliz de recibir estas fotos.

—Pe…pero no es cierto.

—Pero sé usar muy bein el photoshop. Asi parecen reales, ¿No es cierto Umibozou, Kamui?

—Ajá parecen muy reales.

—Si yo fuera su esposa lo mataría. —mencionó el de pelos rojizos. Me parecía haberlo visto antes.

—Enfermera, no usted no. Usted —dijo señalando a una enfermera mayor— traiga el equipo de transfusión a la habitación de Okita-san. Encontramos un donador.

—Ves te lo dije. Vamos a luchar hasta el final ¿si Okita-san? —me dijo la China con una sonrisa sincera haciendo la señal de victoria.

—Señorita ya puede pasar.

—Gracias Kagura. —respondí y le di un abrazo. Realmente estaba agradecido con ella, ella lo había hecho por mi hermana aún conociéndola sólo una vez.

—Jovencito yo que usted no haría eso frente a estos dos maniacos sobreprotectores —me dijo el maestro mientras señalaba al par de personas que no conocía, y estas me miraban como si quisieran matarme—. Todo saldrá bien, lo sé. La sangre de esa mocosa le dará fuerzas extrañas a tu hermana y se recuperará.

No sé que cosas el destino traiga ni cuando llegue a ser el fin. Pero si lograba tener a mi hermana con vida, yo sería feliz. Y tendría toda la vida para agradecérselo.

Y aunque siempre había creído que la única persona con la que podía contar y que realmente valía la pena era mi hermana, ahora podía ver que si veía un poco más allá existían personas realmente sinceras y diferentes. Tal vez había estado equivocado o tal vez ella me hizo cambiar de opinión.

Kagura me estaba mostrando nuevos colores. Detrás del resplandor de su sonrisa, había mucho más y yo quería descubrirlo.

Y lo iba a hacer.

* * *

Aunque escriba bastante parece que se vuelve poquito acá xD Séptimo capitulo y llegamos sin querer, me encantaría ver una escena entre Kagura y Sougo tan tierna un abrazo,algo! *-* Espero les guste el capitulo queria hacer algo más profundo y un poco feeling, la frase de arriba es de la canción "Still here de Digital Daggers" vi un amv con esa canción y lo amé.

Agradezco los hermosos comentarios que me dejan, ¡son lo máximo en serio! Gracias por apoyarme :D *lloradelaemoción*


	8. Chapter 8: No te dejaré

**Cocacho: golpe en la cabeza, es el que Shouyo-sensei les da al trío Joushishi cuando están peques.**

 **Taquicardia: Aumento del ritmo cardiaco puede conllevar a un paro cardiaco.**

Si pueden leer este capi con el ost de Gintama: Jibun wo Omotte... se les hará hermoso

* * *

 **CAPITULO 8: NO TE DEJARÉ**

 _"Si aún estas respirando_

 _Escuchame no te dejaré ir_

 _Aunque dejé de llover_

 _Aunque mi voz se pierda_

 _Aunque me lo pidas._

 _No te dejaré ir"._

Tres horas esperando y el doctor aún no salía ni nos decía como estaba mi hermana ni el resultado de la operación.

Cada vez las horas parecían durar más y no sabía como controlar los nervios tanto que empezaba a caminar en círculos, ir a comprar sodas y café para poder mantenerme despierto y eso me ponía aún más nervioso.

\- Cálmate, estas siendo muy ruidoso sádico.

\- Ahora soy sádico y ¿qué paso con Okita-kun? -sonreí de lado cruzando nuestras miradas.

-Nunca te llamé así.

-Todo va a estar bien Okita-kun -dije fingiendo la voz.

\- Ahh ¡Cállate! Odioso sádico.

Reí, reí con todas mis fuerzas.

En ese momento me di cuenta que antes no habia reido así porque siempre me pareció injusto disfrutar de las cosas mientras mi hermana estaba enferma y tenía que soportar todo ese dolor sola. Pero por alguna razón pude reír en ese momento libremente como reía cada vez que estaba a solas con ella. Reía tan fuerte que los demás voltearon a verme pero eso no me importó en absoluto.

Por alguna razón me tranquilizaba el estar junto a ella, suena estúpido sobretodo para alguien como yo, un autodeclarado rey de los sádicos pero así era ella me hacía sentir como si todo estaría bien. Como si todo fuera a salir bien.

Con sólo sonreír.

Pude sentir como me miraban y un aura asesina emanaba de tres personas.

Quise empeorar la situación.

\- Gracias Kagura-chan. Por alguna razón estoy más tranquila. -le dije mientras la tomaba de las manos, se puso roja y sentí como se acercaban rápidamente.

\- ¿Familiar de Okita Mitsuba?

\- Si, soy yo. ¿Alguna noticia?

-Terminamos la operación. Fue un éxito, ahora todo depende de ella y que tenga las fuerzas suficientes para la recuperación. Tendrá que quedarse internada por unos días y depende de como va recuperándose le daremos de alta.

\- ¿Puedo entrar a verla?

-Por ahora debe descansar y despertar de la anestesia completamente luego podrá entrar.

Otra espera, cuánto más tendré que esperar.

\- ¿Quién eres tú y que quieres con mi hermanita?

\- ¿Hermana?

Lanzó un golpe directo que pude esquivar y estampó contra la pared.

\- Si mi hermana.

\- ¿Eh? Pues si te refieres a la China, hacerla mi novia, besarla cuanto pueda, casarme y hacerle un montón de hijos -respondí con una sonrisa de satisfacción queriendo molestarlo.

\- Entiendo, entonces tendré que matarte -mencionó sonriendo.

-¡Dejen de hablar de mi Sádico idiota y estúpido hermano!

\- Pero yo...

PUUUM

Un par de sillas nos cayeron en la cabeza.

\- La pagarán por esto, malditos.

-¡Oii esa es mi pierna! -gritó el pelirojo.

-¡Ese es mi cabello China!

-¡Suéltame hermano! Yo debo matarlo, no tú.

-¡Dejen de hacer tanto ruido, este es un hospital!

\- Y Gintoki nos tiró un cocacho en la cabeza a los tres.

\- Está bien...

Pasaron dos horas más, los primeros en irse fueron los hermanos Shimura y luego el calvo y Gintoki, finalmente sólo quedamos la China, su hermano idiota y yo.

\- Deberías ir a dormir Sadist, tu cara se volverá más fea si no duermes.

\- Tú deberías irte, no dijeron que debías descansar. Ya es muy tarde como para que un mono ande suelto.

\- Me quedaré hasta que te vayas... -dijo en voz baja y nerviosa- . Al fin y al cabo es mi sangre ¡así que debo vigilar que funcione correctamente!

\- Como quieras.

El doctor vino y nos dijo que podíamos pasar de a dos. Y como no tuvo más remedio el chico pelirojo se quedó afuera no sin antes amenazarme.

Al entrar por un momento me quedé sin saber qué hacer, qué decir; mi hermana estaba con tubos, agujas conectadas a sus brazos, respirador artificial y se veía mucho más pálida y cansada.

Me dolia verla así.

\- Que bueno es verte Kagura-chan. ¿Vienes cuidando a Sou-chan? Espero que se haya estado alimentando apropiadamente -susurró suavemente con una sonrisa propia de ella.

-Sí, acaba de comer uno de esos sandwichs grandes que llevan un montón de porquerías dentro-mintió.

-Ya veo. Eso suena delicioso, comeré uno con picante apenas salga de aquí.

\- Y yo te estaré esperando para comerlos juntos hermana.

Te esperaré cuanto sea necesario porque estoy seguro que regresamos juntos a nuestra casa, a cuidar de esas tontas aves que olvidaron como volar.

\- Permiso, entrará una visita más.

\- Claro.

-¿En? ¿Hijikata-san tú, bastardo qué haces aquí?

-¿Sougo? ¿Qué haces con Mitsuba?

-Ella es su hermana -respondió la China.

-Él es amigo mío, Toushiro-kun gracias por venir, ¿cómo te enteraste? -intervino mi hermana con voz cansada.

-Fui a tu casa y la señora del costado me dijo todo y la dirección de este hospital.

-Maldita vecina chismosa -susurré por debajo.

-Sou-chan ¿qué te dije sobre maldecir?

-Lo siento.

-¿En serio está pidiendo disculpas Sou-chan?

-¡Bastardo! -lo llamé mientras le hacía una amenaza sin que viera mi hermana.

\- Oii China ¿puedes pasarme esa revista que tengo en mi mochila?

-Por qu... está bien.

-¡Auch! ¿Lo hiciste a propósito verdad?

-¿Por qué sería a propósito algo que te pasó por torpe? -su frente estaba roja después del golpe que se dió con una mesa de metal, eso me causó tanta gracia que me puse a reír.

Mi hermana me miró y sonrió como aprobándolo.

-Sou-chan siempre quiero que sonrias así, pase lo que pase prometemelo.

-Claro que si...

Y con una última sonrisa cerró los ojos y el único sonido que se pasó a escuchar fue el pitido de la máquina de al lado.

Ti-ti-tii-tii

Y el sonido se hacía más inconstante y rápido.

¿Qué sucedía? ¿Por qué ahora?

Vi como cinco personas se acercaron rápidamente, desmayo, taquicardia, esta en peligro, eran palabras que se escuchaban a lo lejos pero no las comprendía. Sentí un agarre fuerte y una mano que me arrastraba fuera de la habitación.

-No, suéltame. Yo debo quedarme con mi hermana.

Hermana...

-Sougo vámonos. Va a estar bien.

-¿Va a estar bien? ¿Cómo lo sabes si no la conoces?

¿Qué es esto?

¿Por qué mis mejillas están mojadas?

¿Por qué tiene que pasar esto?

* * *

Estaba llorando.

Y yo también quería llorar, verlo así era tan extraño pero sobretodo triste.

-¡No puede ser! -golpeó la pared repetidas veces- ¡No puede ser!

Sus lágrimas caían a mi lado, lo tomé de un brazo intentando que se apoyara y llevarlo a la sala de estar pero no respondía.

Salado, ese era el sabor de su tristeza.

-Okita... vámonos todo va a salir bien.

-¡Cállate! lo mismo me dijiste hace un rato y mira lo que pasó. Yo creí en ti, en tu sonrisa, en que podías ser fuerte y que podías aguantar esto, en que la ibas a ayudar, reemplazarias a tu padre y la cuidarias.

¡Maldición, maldición!

Sabía que las palabras que soltaba más que cualquier cosa eran para él, estaba frustrado, se sentía impotente.

-Hermana no te mueras por favor. -Y de nuevo esas lágrimas caían, esas malditas lágrimas que odiaba ver en su rostro... porque me hacían sentir triste, me hacían querer quitarle ese dolor y que sonría.

-¡Deja de hacer eso! -le recriminé con un golpe en la cara y como no medi mi fuerza lo tumbó, se sobó la cara y me miró como si me mirara por primera vez en toda la noche- Deja de autocompadecerte, ¡esto no es tu culpa! No podías hacer nada, sólo mirar y esperar. Y Yo... Yo esperaré a tu lado... -se lo dije en un susurro con mis manos apretando mi falda azul con todas mis fuerzas tanto que comenzaba a arrugarse.

¿Eh? ¿Yo también estoy llorando? ¿Qué es este sentimiento?

Esta calidez que me hace querer cuidarlo, y que mi corazón lata tan fuerte como si se fuera a salir de mi pecho.

¿Qué es esta calidez?

\- Ya no llores, por favor.

-Gracias -me respondió sonriendo amablemente. Si sonreía así... los latidos de mi corazón se escucharian por todo el hospital. Tenía la misma sonrisa de su hermana esa sonrisa amable y cálida, en él parecía lo más sincero que podía tener en esos momentos.

Llegamos a la sala de espera con Hijikata detrás y unas flores blancas en sus manos. Al parecer para él Mitsuba-chan también es una persona importante, sus ojos están rojos de tanto aguantar el querer llorar.

Cuando llegamos Kamui de había ido, seguro se aburrió de esperar.

-Iré por algo de comida -nos dijo Hijikata-san mientras se alejaba dejando atrás las flores blancas.

Sentí un apretón en la mano, era Okita quien tomaba mi mano.

\- No me sueltes.

 _"Y la lluvia nos dejó soledad,_

 _Miedos y pequeñas heridas abiertas._

 _Al voltear vi tu mano sosteniéndome._

 _Contigo creo que soy_

 _capaz de cerrarlas"_

Nos quedamos toda la noche esperando respuesta, a las tres de la madrugada todo estaba en silencio excepto su corazón que latia a mil y cada vez que eso pasaba me apretaba la mano fuertemente como si pudiera silenciarlo de esa manera.

Estaba fuera de peligro, nos había dicho el doctor, al parecer había sufrido una descompensación que a veces sucede luego de una operación pero que ahora estaba bien y necesitaba descansar.

En ese momento de tanto cansancio acumulado Okita se apoyó en mi hombro y al instante se durmió como si pudiera finalmente descansar de todo, por fin podía estar tranquilo Mitsuba-chan estaba bien; su respiración estaba cerca se sentía cálida y tranquila. Estábamos tan cerca que me ponía nerviosa pero por más intentos que hacía por mantenerme despierta y tranquila no podía hacerlo hasta que en un momento el cansancio me venció y cerré los ojos con la última imagen en mi mente sus ojos cerrados y el cabello castaño cayendole a un lado, su pecho subiendo y bajando y sus labios entrecerrados.

Esa noche soñé con él, con él y con mi primer beso.

* * *

 **N/A**

 _Esta vez me demoré un poco más gomen! Pero empezaron mis clases y ando un poco ocupda :( espero les gusté este capítulo! Por fin Kagura se da cuenta de lo hermoso que es Sougo *-* Estaba pensando en escribir un poco sobre Hijikata y Mitsuba no se si les guste la idea para el próximo capítulo, amo a esta pareja y fue muy triste en el anime cuando murió por eso decidí incluirlos aquí y hacerlos una parte de la historia_

 _Agradezco sus comentarios en serio son lo máximo, l s loveo!_ _Cada vez que los leo me alegran!_

 _Hasta elpróximo capítulo!_

 _:* :*_


	9. Chapter 9: Su sonrisa

_Holii, Sé que debí actualizar hace mucho lo siento! Aquí les tengo el capi ¡espero lo disfruten!_

* * *

 ** _SU SONRISA_**

 _"Déjame entrar al mundo de tu sueños_

 _y descubrir tus miedos_

 _y sellar esas lágrimas_

 _borra los recuerdos_

 _que envían tu alma baby"._

 _(Pray-Negoto)_

Demonios, se estaba yendo y yo no podía hacer nada frente a ello. Sólo cerraba los ojos esperando que estuviera bien, callándome.

¿De dónde se conocen? Me había preguntado Sougo quien resultó siendo su hermano.

¿De dónde?

...

《- Y así fue como descubrí que me gusta el picante -se escuchaba una voz suave junto a la de otras chicas seguido por una risa realmente armoniosa.

Cabello castaño-rubio, ojos rojizos, mirada delicada y una hermosa sonrisa.

Nunca había visto en mi vida una chica que me atrayera tanto.

Cruzamos miradas y entonces pareció desplomarse.

\- ¿Se encuentra bien señorita? -miré alrededor sólo vi a un supervisor de la tienda acercándose a ella mientras ella yacía en el suelo agitada. Me acerqué rápidamente. Sus amigas se habían ido ya.

-¿Oye estas bien?

-Sólo un poco agitada, ¿me ayudas a salir afuera?

-Claro. Puedes cobrarte esto y lo de la señorita también, estaremos afuera aquí está el dinero. -Me dirigí al supervisor mientras acomodaba un brazo alrededor de ella y la ayudaba a levantarse.

Era mucho picante el que había en su bolsa.

Cuando estuvimos afuera nos sentamos a un lado y ella fue recuperando el compás normal de la respiración. Poco a poco, algo se me hacía muy pacifico en ella, como si pudiera andar tranquilo a su lado, pero al mirarla me inquietaba lo hermosa que era.

\- Gracias, verdaderamente no tenía plata para pagar todo eso así que decidí armar esa escena, ¿ingenioso no?

-¿Eh?

-Ahí viene el supervisor...cof cof - comenzó a toser hasta que él se fue y se aseguró de que estuviera bien no dejó de hacerlo.

\- Te prometo pagártelo. Otro día. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Hijikata Toushiro.

-Toshi muchas gracias.

Se fue alejando, volteó una última vez dándome las gracias, sonriendo de nuevo y alzando la mano.

-¿Eh? ¿Todo había sido un truco? Vaya chica -Me llevé la mano a la cabeza y levanté mi bolsa llena de mayonesa recién comprada, cuando de repente sentí que pisaba algo.

-Okita Mitsuba.

Estudiante de...

Esto era... Era su tarjeta de identificación, así que estudiaba en un colegio de chicas y privado. Vaya. Debió caersele cuando se iba y ahora ya estaba muy lejos para regresarsela, aquí está su dirección supongo que otro día tendré que devolverlo.

Y así nos conocimos Sougo, claro que no se lo conté sólo todo lo recree en mi mente, contárselo horita era algo inútil.》

Habían pasado horas y sólo nos habían avisado que ya estaba estable y que luego de la crisis debía de descansar.

Y yo sin poder hacer nada, a pesar de que ella era la chica de la cual estaba enamorado.

Mitsuba... por favor, quédate conmigo.

* * *

Al día siguiente desperté al lado de la China. Su cabello rojizo que solía atar en dos moños había sido desamarrado y su cabello caía suelto a los lados, durmiendo apoyada en mi hombro. Más allá Hijikata con los ojos rojos y un café en su mano, el maldito no había dormido en toda la noche. Aunque no quería despertarla, al moverme lo hice.

\- ¿Ya es de día?

Busquemos al doctor, seguro que ya podemos saber sobre Mitsu-chan.

¿Mitsu-chan? ¿Cuándo había empezado a llamarla así?

Me levanté para buscar al doctor que efectivamente ya estaba haciendo sus rondas. Le pregunté por mi hermana y me dijo que había pasado una noche tranquila y que en dos días saldría de alta. Me alegré mucho al oir la noticia y fui a decírselo a los demás, luego de verla y reírnos un poco juntos me fui solo a mi casa sin Aneugo.

Esos fueron los dos días más largos de mi vida pero si no fuera porque la China iba a visitarme hubieran sido aún peor.

Hoy era el último día asi que en cualquier momento saldría de alta y llegaría a casa.

-Toma idiota. No estás comiendo nada bien, llevatelo y alimentate.

-No quiero. Además ¿qué haces siguiéndome? No recuerdo haber dicho que quería que me cuidara una simia .

\- Yo sólo sigo las instrucciones de Mitsu-chan y ella me dijo que no te dejara morir de hambre ¡por mi que te pudrieras de hambre!

...

-China, ven conmigo.

¿Está bien esto?

Salir asi con ella, jugar.

Quiero conocerla más.

Quiero estar con ella un poco más.

Entonces... ¿debería decirle estos sentimientos que empiezo a tener?

Por ahora haria lo posible por mantenerla a mi lado.

* * *

-¡Vamos! -jaló mi mano mientras peleabamos por quien se quedaría con el extremo más largo del chup que habíamos acabado de comprar camino a su casa.

Quería irme, estar sola y pensar en esto... el por qué a su lado yo dejaba de ser la Reina del salón y me covertia en una chica que se avergonzaba y se ponía nerviosa cuando él en particular se acercaba demasiado.

Pero más que todo, quería entenderlo.

En su rostro se notaba tristeza y las ojeras demostraban que no había dormido el día anterior y yo quería que fuera como siempre, el sádico molestoso con el que peleaba a diario, el que le hacía bromas a todos.

El que reía.

Llegamos y me puse a ver todas las aves que tenían, la cantidad y la variedad la hacían una hermosa colección. Seguro que la princesa pasaba mucho de su tiempo cuidandolas.

Me pregunto si algún día yo podría ser tan bonita como ella.

\- Mi hermana tiene la misma expresión cada vez que las ve. Pero sabes lo que la hace más feliz es dejarlas volar libres porque dice que todos deberíamos ser así, libres como cualquier ave -mencionó el sádico mientras sonreía con nostalgia.

\- Realmente parece una princesa.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Tu hermana es tan bonita y elegante que... para mi parece una princesa -dije tímidamente.

Se echó a reír como ya lo había oído una vez atrás.

-Creo que la belleza depende del espectador -Me respondió con aires de sabelotodo luego se puso serio y continuó- . Es decir para mi tú puedes ser hermosa pero para el gafas Shimura una chica hermosa es Otsu-chan.

Creo que todo es relativo y sólo la verdadera belleza consiste en más que el físico sino en las cosas únicas que tiene cada uno. Como en mi caso, todo me hace demasiado guapo. ¿No crees que tengo razón?

\- Siempre terminas tus frases con alguna idiotez -reí intentando ocultar el sonrojo que había adquirido al llamarme hermosa aunque sólo fuera para un ejemplo de mentira- Ahora tragate esto.

\- No quiero, seguro tiene algún veneno o sustancia tóxica sobretodo si lo has cocinado tú.

\- Lo compré en el colegio.

-Es mentira, me quieres asesinar -comenzamos a forcejear yo intentando darle de comer y él intentando que yo me lo comiera.

Un sonido en el exterior nos puso en alerta, la puerta de abrió y entraron Hijikata-San con Mitsu-chan en silla de ruedas.

\- No quise interrumpir -mencionó ella mientrad se sonrojaba.

Estábamos tan concentrados en jugar hasta antes que vinieran que quedamos en la misma posición de hace un instante, él estirandome los cachetes y yo intentando meterle la comida por la nariz.

-¡Hermana! -su expresión cambio por completo ahora parecía un niño pequeño.

\- La silla de ruedas sólo es hasta que recupere la fuerza. -intervino Hijikata a lo que obtuvo por respuesta una mirada de odio fulminante de parte del sadist.

-¿Por qué tú la trajiste?

Hermana ¿Por qué no me llamaste a mi?

\- Es que quería que fuera una sorpresa. Kagura-chan muchas gracias por cuidarlo.

Él se sonrojo y volteó la cara y yo no pude evitar sonrojarme a la vez. La ayudaron a entrar a su cuarto y cuando estaba por irme me llamó a su lado mientras el sadist y Hijikata salian a preparar té.

\- Estoy muy feliz de estar viva -Me sonrió mientras miraba el árbol de cerezo al lado de su habitación- Ahora podré ver la felicidad de Sou-chan durante todo este tiempo siempre estuve preocupada por dejarlo solo, tenía miedo y lloraba mucho. Pero ahora, sé que también te tiene a ti.

Entraron los dos empujándose por ver quien entraba primero y le servía el té.

Observé como por un momento el adicto a la mayonesa y Mitsu-chan se quedaban mirando para luego sonrojarse y volverse a mirar de reojo.

Así que eso es que te guste alguien, dije para mis adentros.

-¡Verdad se acerca San Valentín! ¿Entregarás un chocolate a alguien Kagura-chan?

-Eh... yo...

\- Claro que no porque si hiciera algún chocolate le quedaría horrible y sería considerado peligro para la humanidad -respondió el idiota del sadist.

-Cállate si le daré a alguien y querrás que ese chocolate perfecto que haré sea para ti.

-No, te quedará horrible.

-¡Que no! ¡Será el mejor!

-Morirá intoxicado.

Otra vez peleando, como siempre lo hacíamos pero esta vez habia algo diferente, se sentía diferente. Él estaba feliz, lo podía percibir en su mirada, en su manera de hablar.

Quiero verlo sonreír aún más.

¿Acaso me gusta?

 ** _"En mi mundo…_**

 ** _Está este esplendido escenario_**

 ** _Bueno, ¡Tú eres el paisaje!_**

 ** _¡Y el clima es fabuloso!_**

 ** _Estás bien a mi lado_**

 ** _Pero aún estas_**

 ** _ocultando tus sentimientos_**

 ** _Tan grandes como el cielo…_**

 ** _¡Te amo!"_**

 ** _(Wo Ai Ni - Hitomi Takahashi)_**

* * *

Muchas gracias a los que siguen leyendo este fic, no pude actualizar pronto así que lo siento! Pero ahora trataré de hacerlo cuánto antes, espero les haya gustado como va quedando la historia, como ven las frases son la primera del primer opening de Gintama y la segunda frase de el ending de Gintama que por cierto es uno de mis favoritos *-* Agradezco todos los reviews verdaderamente de todo corazón :D así me inspiran a seguir escribiendo. Y no se olviden sólo leer los fics en cuando entren a si les sale publicidad entonces esa no es la página porque al parecerhay páginas copia que ganan plata con cada click por eso ya saben.

Cuidense, mañana tenemosGintama, tendremos escena Okikagu así que andaré feliz! *-* Los amo!


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPÍTULO 10: Chocolate de Amor/odio. Quiero llegar a ti.**

 _"No puedo alcanzarte,_

 _incluso si lo quiero..._

 _esta es una inesperada historia_

 _Dame una respuesta_

 _Por lo complicado y torpe que esto es..._

 _Dame una respuesta"._

Caminaba en círculos.

Sus ojos miraban desafiantes a la nada y cuando nuestras miradas chocaban se erizaba mientras ponía los ojos en blanco y me lanzaba unos improperios.

\- ¿Qué miras?

\- Tu horrible cara de simia.

-¡Idiota muérete!

De nuevo miraba fija en un punto inexistente, los labios fruncidos que por cierto hoy llevaban un color extraño y las vueltas sin parar a un lado del patio. Kondo y Hijikata se acercaron a mi lado mientras miraban también la escena, desviaron la mirada rápidamente hacia mi y siguieron su camino claro no sin antes arrastarme para que los acompañe.

-Suéltame gorila. Y tú bastardo ni creas que te dejaré salir con mi hermana.

-No me importa. Igual ella ya aceptó.

\- Ni en tus sueños. Morirás. ..

-Ya cállate. Mira esto te está esperando.

-¿Eh?

-¡Okita-kun!

Un grupo de chicas venía alborotadas a darme el encuentro.

Ay no.

-Okita-Kun esto es p-para ti...

-Y esto.

-Y esto.

-¡Hijikata bastardo!

\- Este pobre chico dice que incluso aceptará los chocolates que son para mi. Y los de Kondo-san que osea no es nada. Bueno chicas los niveles de azúcar del pobre están muy bajos así que por favor denle todo sus chocolates -con una voz apenada claramente fingida y jalando a Kondo-San me dejó en medio de ese tumulto.

Que aburrido.

-Okita- kun ... hice e-este chocolate para ti.

Me gustaría que...

-Eh .. gracias.

Soltó un grito emocionada y fue al lado de sus amigas quienes le daban palmadas de alegría y aparente orgullo.

A veces realmente no entiendo a las chicas.

Otra más.

Y otra.

Malditos me la pagarán.

Me preguntó si ella le dará a alguien un chocolate.

...

Cuando terminaron de darme los chocolates una chica de pelo azul lacio y largo se me acercó y me lanzó una bolsa a la cara.

\- Guarda todas tus porquerías. Ensucias el patio.

Realmente odio a los tipos como tú.

Tomé la bolsa y guardé todo y como no me importaba quie era la chica lo hice sin emitir una palabra.

\- ¿Acaso no me escuchas?

-No me interesas. Gracias por la bolsa. ¿O es que acaso quieres dinero?

-No, lo que necesito lo sabrás más adelante... Okita.

-Como sea.

Terminé de meter todos los chocolates en la bolsa que me había dado la extraña chica de hace un rato mientras pensaba que tal vez podría usarlos para molestar y hacer que la China babee un rato.

-Eh... Okita-Kun ...

Me di la vuelta y me encontré con una chica baja de tez clara y cabello negro que me miraba fijamente mientras alargaba sus manos para entregarme un chocolate en una envoltura muy bonita.

-Tengo que decirte algo.

Tú... tú me gustas mucho.

Okita-Kun de hace mucho tiempo quería decírtelo... eh... que vergüenza -tapó su cara sonrojada con sus dos manos- pero...

...

...

Me preguntaba si quisieras salir conmigo.

Un sonido en los arbustos de al lado llamaron mi atención...

Ahí hay algo, pensé distraído. Este día es molesto hasta los huesos.

-Lo siento mucho -puse la mejor cara amable que pude- pero ya hay alguien que me gusta.

-¿Eh?

¿Es cierto?

¿Okita-Kun tiene novia?

\- Aún no.

Pero creo que necesito un perro a quien ponerle un collar y adiestrarlo; dije en mi mente mientras me la imaginaba así.

Tal vez hoy sea el día de sacar al perro a pasear.

Hay tantas mujeres idiotas en este mundo.

Mira quien habla...

Esa chica que anda espiando detrás de los arbustos.

Y toda la culpa la tiene ese estúpido sádico.

\- Tiene tantos chocolates... -se me hacía agua la boca de sólo pensar en comermelos.

Tiene tantos... si le robara alguno de seguro que no lo notaría. Estiré mi mano para alcanzar uno que se le había caído pero tuve que dejarlo porque vino una chica, una de esas chicas que al verlas crees que han salido de una revista. Pero al parecer sólo vino a entregarle una bolsa.

Felizmente no le dio ningún chocolate porque sería muy difícil de competir contra ella...

¿Qué demonios estoy pensando?

Otra chica más.

Esta bien, cuando se vaya esa chica le aviento el chocolate y me voy corriendo.

¿Estará bien así?

-Me gustas mucho...

-Lo siento ya hay alguien mas...

Así que hay alguien más. Le gusta alguien más...

Esta bien... esta bien incluso si es así debería darle este estúpido chocolate ¿no? Sin darme cuenta le había puesto su nombre... incluso cuando me tomó tantas horas hacerlo.

Sí, deberia darselo.

...

Idiota.

-Así que lo que había detrás de estos arbustos no era un gato sino una simia.

Ay no.

¿Por qué todo debía salir así?

En mi mente las cosas habían sido muy diferentes desde que acepté mis sentimientos por este idiota, en el hospital, en su casa... Me gustas idiota era algo que quería decirle pero ahora... sólo quiero reventarle a golpes esa cara.

\- No me digas que tú también me darás un chocolate. Lo siento pero ya tengo muchos, sólo se perderá.

-N-no. No es para ti obviamente -dije con todas mis fuerzas mientras le estampaba una patada en la pierna- es para alguien más... Takasugi-Kun me pregunto cuántos chocolates ya tendrá...

Él no es un idiota como tú. Y por eso tiene muchas más fans.

\- No me compares.

Seguro que le dará indigestión...

¿Por qué... mejor no me lo das a mi? -mencionó en un instante mientras volteaba para otro lado- sólo no quiero que Takasugi muera, sería un desperdicio eh.. porque tiene una pelea hoy creo que está en esgrima no? Eso me dijo Kondo-San.

¿Eso es un sonrojo?

-Nunca te daria algo a ti bastardo. ¿No te basta con todo ese chocolate que te han dado? Incluso tienes...

Tú tienes a alguien ¿no es así? -Me atreví a preguntar.

-Así que escuchaste eso último. Ella...

Ella es tan testaruda y siempre está molestandome.

"No quiero oir eso"

-Algún día lograré hacerla mi perro.

-Eres un idiota sólo buscas divertirte.

-Con ella todo es divertido, da igual cuanto tiempo pasé con ella nunca me aburro. Es una idiota. Es tan idiota que no se da cuenta cuánto me gusta.

-Te gusta mucho ¿no?

-Cállate idiota -dijo sonrojandose ligeramente.

Eso realmente es un gesto lindo.

Odio que me guste tanto su cara.

-Tengo un trato para ti.

Si me das el tuyo te doy todos estos.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué harías eso?

-¿Por qué no? Igual sólo pensaba utilizarlos para molestar a Hijikata -aceptando su propuesta estaba a punto de tomar la bolsa de chocolate cuando antes de tomarla dijo.

\- Espera algo más. Tienes que acompañarme a un lugar hoy.

-Realmente No puedo contigo.

-Debes darmelo correctamente si quieres todos estos chocolates -dijo señalando la bolsa.

-Está bien. -hice un gesto tal como le había visto a las demás chicas hacer.

¡Toma tu chocolate cara de niña y metetelo en el ^#&%#!

Salí corriendo mientras tomaba la bolsa llena de chocolates. Habia ganado, sonrei, miré al cielo y cuando estaba a punto de reír fuerte me percaté que el dichoso chocolate tenía su nombre en el.

¡Maldición!

Ya no podía hacer nada, al menos tenía todo este chocolate gratis.

Entré al salón y me senté a disfrutar de mi botín. Al final le había preparado un chocolate con su nombre.

Maldición realmente este chico me gusta mucho.

\- Viste a Okita estaba hablando con una chica muy bonita.

\- Es una modelo dicen.

-No, dicen que trabaja en el cine.

-Hacen una bonita pareja ¿No crees?

¿Será ella la chica que le gusta?

Bueno no importa. Mientras tenga estos chocolates yo estaré bien.

¿no es así?

 _"Y si pudiera confesarte estos cálidos sentimientos,_

 _Yo realmente no puedo dejar de mirarte._

 _Por favor sonríe para mi,_

 _Suspira por mi,_

 _Porque no soportaria_

 _Verte llorar,_

 _Ni sonreír para alguien más..."_

* * *

 _Me demoré para subir, lo siento mucho! Quería subirlo para el 14 pero tenía que estudiar para los exámenes, ahora que los pasé estoy feliz y sobretodo estoy inspirada así que justo estoy escribiendo el capi que sigue, espero terminarlo hoy así tienen dos en un día *-*_

 _Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews me hacen tan feliz leerlos, literalmente me hacen sonreír. Espero les guste este también, por cierto las escenas Okikagu del anime me están matando, son tan hermosos juntos *-*_

 _¡Besos y abrazos!_


	11. Chapter 11: Esta Magia

**ESTA MAGIA**

 **"Creo el encontrar esta magia,**

 **sólo sucede una vez en la vida"**

\- ¿En serio comerás otro chocolate Kagura? Es demasiado...

\- A ti no te dieron ninguno claro por eso te pones así.

-No, a mi si...

-Esta bien, toma te doy este que tiene pasas. No me gustan las pasas.

-No te dije que quería.

-Estos están muy ricos. Me pregunto si se habrá comido el mío...

-Así que si entregaste un chocolate Kagura-chan. -mencionó Tae-chan.

-Espero que no sea para el maestro Gin-chan porque yo ya le di mi chocolate de Nato y le encantó tanto que comenzó a lagrimear -intervino Sarutobi con expresiones alegres.

-No creo que esté llorando porque le guste...

-A mi en lugar de chocolates me gustaría que me den un %~&?!&.

-Si, eso no debes decirlo en público Kyubei-San -interrumpió Shinpachi incómodo.

-¿Y a quién le dieron chocolate?

-¡Yo a Tae-chan!

-Se supone que debes dárselos a un chico ¿no?

-Si Otae-chan me hubiera dado uno lo hubiera aceptado emocionado.

-Cállate gorila, a los gorilas no se les da chocolates sino desperdicios y plátano.

-Pero yo soy un Gorilla gorilla gorilla.

-Entonces lo único que debes de recibir son golpes.

Este par siempre me hace reír. Espero que se olviden y dejen de preguntar, no quiero decirles que el dichoso chico a quien le hice chocolate fue...

-¡Sougo! Te lograste zafar de las chicas, ¡quien como tú!. Otae no me quita las manos de encima. -literalmente Tae-chan le estaba haciendo una llave que se veia muy dolorosa.

-¿Donde está ese bastardo?

-Hijikata-san se fue temprano, al parecer tuvo un percance.

-Maldito me la pagarás otro día.

\- Y China ¿estás disfrutando los chocolates?

Por cierto tengo uno que incluso dice mi nombre...

¿Quieren verlo?

-¡Maldito! Comete esto -le metí uno de los chocolates de la bolsa que por cierto era el más grande hasta ahora- Si dices una palabra juro que no quedarás de pie.

\- Es mío ahora, puedo hacer lo que quiera con él.

La chica que me lo dió es una peli..

Otro chocolate en la boca lo arreglaría todo.

\- ¿Quién demonios le pone pasa a un chocolate?

-¡Eso es lo que digo! Incluso encontré uno con mayonesa, casi vomito.

-Ese seguro era para Hijikata. Que asco pasas.

-A mi tampoco me gustan. No quieres ir a aventarle pasas a Gin-chan creo que es alérgico.

-Claro China, también podemos aventarle al profesor Madao; seguro que se lanza a atraparlos con la boca del hambre que tiene.

Reímos con este último comentario, era grandioso verlo reír.

Y tal como dijimos le aventamos pasas a Gin-chan que claro no era alérgico pero las detestaba se comió varias y nos maldijo, y como pronosticamos el profesor Hasegawa se lanzó a atrapar los chocolates con la boca, fue muy gracioso verlo parecía un perro.

Claro que no fue gratis la diversión, luego tuvimos que limpiar todo lo que habíamos hecho y escuchar las reprimendas de Otose-san, la directora.

Llevarnos bien y a la vez mal, reír y luego molestarnos, apoyarnos y pelear parecía una especie de magia destinada sólo para dos.

-China no olvides que hoy debes acompañarme, te espero abajo.

Me espera abajo, que bonito suena... como si fuéramos novios.

Estoy loca, ¡Deja de pensar en tonterías!

Y ¿a dónde querrá que le acompañe?

Todo el camino estuvo callado parecía que pensaba en algo muy concentrado.

-¡Me rindo!, en dos días es el cumpleaños de Aneue y no se que comprarle y aunque tú seas la chica menos chica que conozco -le tiré un codazo mientras decía esto- Quisiera que me ayudes a encontrar el regalo perfecto...

-Si es para Mitsu-chan te ayudaré con gusto -dije emocionada.

Entramos a una de esas joyerías donde venden productos exclusivos para chicas, al entrar se quedaron mirandolo, algunas sólo le miraban a la cara, otras lo miraban de pies a cabeza deteniendose en algunas partes y otras me miraban de manera extraña.

\- Es muy guapo.

-¿Será un modelo?

-¿Ella será su novia?

-No, no lo creo. Quisiera hablarle...

-China por dónde comenzamos, estos lugares me ponen nervioso.

-Creo que por aquí. Mira este...

...

-China.

No, mejor este.

Ah y este otro.

-China.

\- Y este tiene un conejo, ¡está hermoso! Pero para ella sería mejor algo de algún pájaro...

-¡Kagura!

-¿Qué?

-Mira este. Tiene un búho y pétalos de sakura ¿crees que le gustará?

\- Este es perfecto, claro que si sádico. Cómpralo.

Me distraje viendo a una niña que caminaba de la mano con su padre recordaba los momentos felices que viví con el viejo calvo, mi mamá y Kamui. Es extraño porque ahora que han vuelto sólo los vi en el hospital después del incidente y cada vez que nos vemos parece como si fuéramos a escondernos de nosotros mismos.

Volteé para ver si venía el sádico pero estaba demorando. ¿Que rayos cree que soy para esperarlo tanto?

...

\- Vámonos. -Me dijo jalándome del brazo.

\- ¿Eh?

-Tu hermano está ahí siguiendonos, no voltees.

Una tabla de madera cayó justo entre nosotros separándonos por poco y nos parte la cabeza, bueno mejor dicho por poco le parte la cabeza al sadist.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa chino loco?

\- A mi nada. Sólo no entiendo porque estas tan cerca a mi hermana ¿acaso quieres morir?

-O tal vez tu quieras morir, tirando cosas tan peligrosas -le respondió acercándose peligrosamente.

¿Qué hago? Si siguen así pelearán de nuevo y yo seré la que pase vergüenza.

Y como si los cielos me hubieran escuchado, Soyo-chan mi amiga de la escuela que venía faltando un mes debido a un viaje que tuvo que hacer con su hermano que estaba en la política, venía justo en el momento preciso.

-¡Kagura-chan!

-¡Soyo-chan! Cuánto tiempo, te he extrañado mucho.

-Oh yo igual, ¿Okita-san? ¿Ustedes están saliendo? -dijo emocionada mientras los ojos le brillaban.

-No. -se apresuró en contestar Kamui, mi hermano idiota.

Tengo una idea.

\- Soyo-chan te presento a mi hermano, acaba de llegar de China y me dijo que quiere conocer la ciudad ¿podrías enseñarle?

-Oii Kagura.

-Claro que si pero... eh no lo...

-Gracias, nosotros ya nos vamos. Te veo mañana en la escuela Soyo-chan. Kamui si la molestas te juro que te haré llorar.

-Está bien Kagura-chan hasta mañana.

-¡Kagura!

Y los deje solos, tomé la mano del sádico y salimos corriendo de ese lugar. Al tomarla su mano se sentía cálida y fuerte y a la vez sentí una especie de pequeña corriente subiendo desde mis manos hacia todo mi cuerpo.

Así que así se siente tomar su mano.

\- ¿Tanto querías tomar mi mano y estar a solas conmigo China?

\- No te lo creas. Yo sólo quería escapar de Kamui mi hermano es muy molesto.

-Si claro...

-Idiota. Ahora ya me puedo ir... ¡hasta mañana!

-Te invito a comer... por ayudarme con el regalo de mi hermana quiero decir.

"Quiero estar más tiempo contigo".

-Quiero ramen.

-No dije que te invitaría ramen. Tal vez comida para perro sea lo más adecuado.

-Cállate sádico. ¡Ramen, ramen, ramen!

-Oye China ¿quieres salir conmigo?

...

...

...

-Quiero decir conmigo y con Aneugo y el bastardo de Hijikata... aunque me opuse mi hermana no dejó de insistir en que él nos acompañara. Lo odio pero si Aneugo quiere que vaya él en su cumpleaños, lo aceptaré.

-Y por eso quieres que yo vaya. Aún no entiendo para qué.

-Ella me dijo que te lleve.

-Ah- ahora si entiendo. ¡Está bien!

¿Acabo de aceptar salir en parejas? Eso parece pero claro no hay de que preocuparse estará el Mayora y Mitsu-chan y claro no estaré a solas con él. ¡Todos somos amigos! Incluso Mayora aún no le pide salir formalmente no?

No hay de que preocuparse ¿no?

Aunque me hubiera gustado que me digas que quieres salir sólo conmigo, maldito sádico con cara de niña. Te maldigo por hacerme pensar en ti.

 _"Brilla, brilla._

 _Mírame una vez más_

 _y dime que me quieres,_

 _que eres mío._

 _Brilla, brilla_ _y derrumba todas mis tristezas._

 _Amor, tú sólo necesitas sonreír"_

B.S.

* * *

Si has llegado hasta aquí, gracias por leer! Espero haber colmado su sed Okikagu por hoy xD y que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo escribirlos, trataré para la próxima hacer capítulos más largos y los muchas gracias por sus reviews son unos amores tod s! Me inspiran a escribir *-* Gracias por leer! ㈴2¡Mañana Gintama! *emocionada a full* ❤


	12. Chapter 12

**_CAPÍTULO 12: DAME UNA RESPUESTA._**

 ** _"No puedo alcanzarte a pesar de que quiero alcanzarte_** **_En esta repentina, historia_**  
 ** _dame una respuesta_**  
 ** _¿Un amor tan torpe y vergonzoso_**  
 ** _va a empezar?_**  
 ** _dame una respuesta_**  
 ** _Una respuesta en tiempo futuro" ._** **_(Op . Ore monogatari)_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Hermoso día, habia salido el sol, habían pájaros cantando incluso Gin-chan se había levantado temprano para ser día sábado. Claro todo era perfecto excepto por una cosa: Hoy era la cita doble, digo la salida por el cumpleaños de Mitsu-chan.

Y yo... tendría que estar con él. Mucho tiempo. Y eso me ponía nerviosa de sobremanera, es una estupidez claro, pero aunque pensara así no podía disimular los nervios.

Un golpe seco resonó en la habitación y luego hizo su aparición un descuidado adulto con el cabello blanco revuelto.

-¿Kagura-chan a dónde irás? -inquirió Gin-chan con una voz entre curiosa e irritante.

-Donde no te importa -respondí secamente ocultando los dos vestidos que tenia en la mano.

-En serio me tienes que decir, ya que el calvito aún no se aparece por aquí de nuevo, yo soy tu casi padre.

-¡Para eso mejor seré huérfana! ¿Quién te conoce Gin-chan? -mi tono burlón se incrementó mientras le hacía muecas desagradables.

-Está bien no me digas. Que rápido crecen los chicos -pronunció con tono maternal- Pero si piensas salir espero que sea con Soyo-chan... Y si es así usa el vestido color sandía es mejor para un día como este.

Cerró la puerta y emocionada fui a ponerme el vestido color sandía que Gin-chan y Shinpachi me habian regalado diciendo que no se vestir como chica.

Faltaba una hora para encontrarnos, según el sádico nos esperarian al lado de la Torre de reloj y si no me falla la memoria eso está cerca así que podría demorarme aún.

Me mire al espejo mas de una vez y cai en la cuenta de que no sabía que más hacer, quise intentar lo que una vez Tae-chan me habia dicho. Ponerme un poco de labial y un poco de maquillaje me haría ver más bonita. Probé un poco y salí a ver a Gin-chan.

-¿Qué tal me queda esto G...?

-¿Qué demonios te pasó en la cara? ¿Acaso hubo una explosion cerca a tu cara? -respondió con risas entrecortadas, burlándose hasta más no poder.

-¡G-Gin chan! -repliqué en vano- Eres un adulto podrido.

-Creo que no te van esos colores Kagura -se escuchó una voz ¿en el techo? Cuando de repente una tabla del techo le cayó en la cabeza a Gin- si no vas a salir con Ginpachi-sensei yo te ayudaré a arreglarte.

Sarutobi la amiga-acosadora que tenia bajó del techo y fue directo a abrazar a Sadaharu hasta que le puse los lentes y pudo ver a Gin-chan y se fue a abrazarlo.

-¡Sa-chan! ¿Puedes ayudarme con esto? -pedi entre sollozos.

-Hey ¿Que haces aquí acosando a un pobre maestro? Sarutobi-San

-Siempre y cuando salgas con otro chico y me dejes el camino libre con mi sensei, te ayudaré en lo que sea -respondió entusiasmada.

-¡Nooo! Kagura que se vaya la loca -replicó el adulto en cuestión.

-¡Nooo! -respondimos mientras le sacabamos la lengua y caminamos hacia mi habitación.

Sa-chan podía ser una acosadora y a veces un poco fuera de foco, pero era una amiga increíble. Me ayudó a limpiar el desastre que había hecho en mi rostro y con los últimos detalles.

-Así que... ¿Quien es el chico Kagura-chan?

-Eh... nadie es una salida con varias personas.

-¡Sádico! ¿Es él verdad?

-¡No, prefiero morir antes que enamorarme de él!

-Entonces no te gustará escuchar de quien está enamorado...

-¿DE QUIÉN?

-No lo se. Que fácil es engañarte, eres muy inocente Kagura-chan pero creo que a ese chico también le gustas y si no puedes tenerlo así deberias... -respondió entre risas y enumerando un sinfín de métodos masoquistas para conquistar a alguien.

-Mejor me voy. Adiós Sa-chan.

-¿Me puedo quedar en tu habitación? Es más cómoda que el techo.

-Supongo que si -caminé hacia la puerta- Gin-chan me voy, por cierto hay un parfait de fresa en mi cuarto.

Antes de salir escuché como corria hasta allí y Sa-chan se le lanzaba encima.

Gin-chan terminará violado. -rei al pensar en cómo terminaría eso.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Creo que llegamos más temprano de lo que creí, el bastardo de Hijikata estaba con nosotros pero faltaba la China que aún no llegaba. No tenía ni idea a donde iríamos, según mi hermana ya lo tenía planeado pero que era un secreto y que cuando estemos todos, lo diría.

-Mira ahí viene. ¡Kagura-chan! -gritó con fuerzas hacia la avenida.

-¡Mitsu-chan! -se escuchó a alguien gritando.

Era la China, esa voz escandalosa era sin duda de ella.

-Lo siento llegué tarde.

Quedé sorprendido, no pude quitar la vista de ella. Realmente ser adolescente como solía decirnos Ginpachi-sensei, es una porquería. Y peor si te gusta alguien.

-Cierra la boca Sougo o te entraran moscas. -me dijo Hijikata mientras yo le respondía con una mirada severa.

-Realmente pareces una chica -me atreví a decirle.

-Y tú sigues viéndote como un sádico ególatra.

-Tienes razón Sou-chan Kagura está muy linda.

Se sonrojo completamente e hizo una mueca de timidez que lo único que hizo fue sacarme de mis casillas. Maldita, china.

-Ya que estamos todos, iremos a Disney World Tokyo.

Es cierto desde que recuerdo a Aneugo le gustaban esas cosas de Disney y me decía que cuando creciéramos iríamos juntos. Si ella quisiera que la fiesta sea en el fin del mundo, incluso si fuera así yo lo aceptaría sólo por verla feliz.

Nos pusimos en marcha, tomamos el tren hasta la estación, y mientras viajábamos no puedo negar que le eché un par de vistazos a la China y en lugar de pelear la dejé conversar con aneugo. Llegamos al lugar en mención y ellas emocionados salieron alegres.

-Mira este juego, ¿te parece bien que subamos ahí Mitsu-chan? -mencionó emocionada Kagura con los ojos brillandole de la emoción.

-¡Se ve emocionante! ¡Sou-chan vamos, Toshi! Yo subiré con Kagura-chan a este. Ustedes atrás.

Y tal como lo dijo tuve que subir con Hijikata, ¡como odiaba esos juegos!, digo si alguien quiere asustarse mejor que vaya a ver una película de terror.

-¿Qué crees que están hablando ahí? -dijo con la voz entrecortada Hijikata por que el juego comenzaba a andar. Se notaba que a él tampoco le gustaban- ¿Crees que estén hablando de nosotros?

\- ¿Por qué lo hari-aaaaannn? Creo que voy a vomitar -grité tragando saliva.

-¿Pooor queee preguntas? Es obvioooo queee...! -parecía que en serio él sería el que iba a vomitar, se tapó la boca y puso los ojos en blanco- Creo que no debí comer tanta mayonesa en el desayuno Sougo.

-¡Que asco quien come tanta mayonesa en el desayuno! -no debi pensar en eso porque las ganas de vomitar volvieron.

-Bueno yo creo que ya deben estar hablando de cómo te comportas en el salón, Kagura le contará todo además le dirá que te gusta. ¡Aaaahhhh! ¡Que se detenga, que se detenga!

-¿Queee? E-ella a mi no me gusta.

¡Mierda, mierda! ¡Bajenme!

-Entonces creo que a quien le gusta es a Takasugi... Deben estar hablando de él -respondió con evidentes ganas de molestarme.

El juego comenzaba a bajar la intensidad por lo que pudimos hablar más tranquilos.

-¿Es tan obvio que me gusta, maldito?

-Si de verdad lo es, pero creo que ella es tan despistada que no se dará cuenta por si sola.

-Lo más importante es que no hablen de Takasugi, debo separarlas. Hey bastardo el siguiente juego tú subirás con Aneugo, pero si intentas algo te mataré.

El juego terminó y lo primero que hicimos fue vomitar en unos tachos. Kagura y Aneugo también se bajaron pero aunque la China vomito luego siguió alegre como si nada hubiera pasado.

-¡Siguiente juego! -anunciaron.

Jale del brazo a Kagura cortando el espacio entre nosotros.

-Aneugo ahora yo iré con Kagura-chan ¿si?

-¡Claro! Yo iré con Toshi.

Ellos dos se dieron una mirada cómplice que no entendi y subi con Kagura al juego, esta vez era una noria, ese juego que le llaman "Rueda de la Fortuna".

Dicen que si subes con una chica, serán pareja en la Universidad y por toda la vida, cosas así contaba Kondo-San seguido por un "quiero llevar a Otae-San ahi" y un "Cállate gorila" por parte de ella.

Al final no importaba cuánto tiempo pasara, aunque en un momento crei que me dejaría de gustar, sigue haciendolo con cada sonrisa y cada mirada, cada expresión, cada pelea y creo que ya estaba listo para decirle lo que siento. O eso creía hasta que el juego comenzó a andar. Y todo se movió lentamente mientras los recuerdos de todo lo que había pasado y me asusté.

Dejé que el miedo me ganara y no pude decir nada. Ella me miró haciendo una mueca molesta.

-¿Qué te pasa sádico? Estas muy extraño hoy.

...

El juego se detuvo de repente y por el impulso ella cayó sentada encima mío, nos miramos y ambos enrojecimos volteando la mirada para otro lado cuando sentí algo en la parte baja y si ella seguia sentándose ahí, lo iba a notar. Malditas hormonas.

-¿Te puedes bajar? -dije con voz baja- o ¿acaso quieres seducirme?

-Demonios sádico realmente tienes mucho ego ¿no? Como si fueras tan guapo.

-¿Crees que no lo soy? -le dije acercándome a su rostro.

Ella se puso nerviosa y quiso bajarse pero dejé de pensar y la tomé entre mis brazos y la besé suavemente, ella al principio puso resistencia pero luego se dejó llevar.

Todo se sentía tan bien por mientras maldije mis hormonas y mis ganas enormes de continuar besándola, pero antes de seguir debía hacer algo.

-No quiero qir hables de Takasugi con Aneugo, y no quiero que otros chicos crean que puedes ser su novia... Así que... Lo que quiero decir es que..

Me gustas, Kagura. China tal vez sea torpe y todo pero... tú... m-me gustas, maldita sea. Y yo ya no puedo hacer nada contra esto -le dije mientras la acomodaba al lado.

Y quiero que seas mi perro, solamente mio -con esta última frase saqué un collar con dije de conejo y una piedra celeste que esa vez en la joyería compré para ella.

Mis músculos se relajaron, por fin lo había dicho. Ahora sólo me quedaba dejar que mi corazón se calme y ver que decía. No importaba tanto su respuesta sólo quería decirlo... ¿a ella realmente alguien como yo podría gustarle?

 ** _"Yo no quería nada más que esto_** **_Ya no necesito un tiempo de vida para desear_** **_Sólo estar junto a ti es suficiente_** **_Acostumbrarte a mi turbio corazón"._** **_(Negai- Rythern)_**

 ** _-...-_**

 ** _Espero que les guste este capítulo, realmente me esforce, digo quien hace tres fics Okikagu al mismo tiempo y actualiza casi el mismo día todos no? Si bro yoo xDD si quieren leerlo vayan a wattpad y busquenme igual como BlancaSakata ay si lo leen espero que les guste! Todo es por amor al Okikagu no me juzguen! Las quiero ! Y muchas muchas gracias por leer! ?_**


	13. Chapter 13: TU MARAVILLOSA SONRISA

Tatami: se podría definir como la cama de los japoneses aunque no sea cama, es eso que ven debajo de Gin-chan cuando duerme XD

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CAPÍTULO 13: TU MARAVILLOSA SONRISA**

 **"Desde el dia en que pude sentir tus labios** **Desde el dia en que pude verte tal como eras,** **Desde el dia en que pude sentirte cerca...** **Vi mi futuro: Yo te pertencia".**

En medio del cielo celeste con tintes rosas esparcidos de esa tarde, el chico tonto que me gustaba desde hace días, el que se metía a la fuerza en mis sueños incluso entre mis pensamientos del día me decía que le gustaba.

Recuerdo que maldije el día que me descubrí mirándolo sonreír, y me maldije más cuando no podía estar sin mirarlo más de cinco minutos y cuando mi corazón comenzaba a latir rápido por incluso un roce de su piel.

Y ahora él estaba ahí, mirándome, esperando una respuesta.

¿Ser novios? ¿Eso quiere?

¿O es una broma?

-S-Si te atreves a pensar que es una maldita broma, te pateare lo poco de trasero que tienes -dijo con su típica cara sin expresión como si estuviera leyendome la mente, pero esta vez con un poco de nerviosismo en su voz.

-¿Qué dices maldito?

Entonces no es una broma, pensé. Aún no puedo confiarme , pero incluso me compró un regalo, y es de la tienda donde compró el de Mitsu-chan.

Realmente me gusta ese chico, pensé.

-Tú t-también. -Me atreví por fin a decirle.

-¿Yo también que? -se acercó y me puso una cara arrogante.

-Aish, digo que tú también... Me gustas - respondí tan bajo como pude.

-¿Qué?

-¡QUE ME GUSTAS HIJO DEL DEMONIO! -le grité finalmente, aún temblaban mis piernas cuando lo dije y sentía el corazón latiendo fuertisimo.

Y como si todo hubiera estado planeado, el sol empezaba a ocultarse dejando detrás de él destellos naranjas y rosas; iluminando su rostro solamente por ese instante. A la luz del sol se podían observar los detalles de su rostro aún más definidos, unos ojos carmesí brillantes y claros, un cabello aún más castaño y unos labios rosados, un poco secos supuse que no le debía gustar el agua, pero aún así lucían bien y ciertamente me gustaban.

Procuré guardar esos detalles en mi memoria y mantenerlos vivos hasta que me fuera posible.

En ese instante, la rueda comenzó a girar y los dos nos quedamos en silencio, era como si se le hubiera escapado las palabras de la boca y lo mismo me pasaba a mi. Al bajar nos encontramos con Mitsu-chan y Hijikata quienes nos miraban con cara de complicidad, como si ellos lo hubieran planeado todo.

\- ¿No hay nada que tengan que decirnos? -masculló ella mas para su hermano que para mi, dedicándole una sonrisa.

-No. -respondió secamente sin ánimos de continuar.

Se les apagaron las sonrisas a los dos y para levantar los ánimos decidimos ir a comer, como nunca comimos en silencio, sin pelear y ni siquiera dirigirnos insultos.

-Esto está delicioso -de pronto mencioné, estaba harta del silencio incómodo que se había formado- quiero dos platos más por favor- le grité al encargado.

-De inmediato.

-¿Tanto comerás Kagura-chan?

-Si, tanto comerás... Kagura-chan -preguntó Hijikata, me extrañó la forma como me llamó pero lo deje pasar por esta vez.

El sádico le aventó el tenedor que tenía en la mano que para desgracia del mayora se le clavó en la mano, y lo miró molesto. Pasando un momento Hijikata se levantó diciendo que ya era hora de irnos.

¿Escuché bien? ¿Irnos?

-Ya nos vamos -anunció mientras se levantaba de la silla dirigiéndose a mi.

-¿Eh? Pero...

-Ella se queda conmigo... digo con nosotros. -De pronto intervino el sádico. Y de un momento a otro me tomó de la mano haciendo una suave presión contra la mía. Esto realmente me puso nerviosa y como si mi mano reconociera la suya por instinto, le devolví el apretón y seguí tomandola.

En ese momento que aunque él no habia dicho nada sobre nosotros, me di cuenta de cuánto me gustaba tener su mano junto a la mía, y que realmente no queria que nadie más lo haga en mi lugar.

Cuando comenzamos a caminar lo solté porque no sabía como actuar y él no hizo nada como para detenerme.

¿Se habrá dado cuenta? Pensé, en ese momento estaba nerviosa. ¿Por qué rozar su mano me hacía sentir todo eso? A medida que seguía pensando en esta sensación, el hormigueo que me hacía sentir en todo el cuerpo iba aumentando. Sin darme cuenta tropecé con una parte sobresaliente del suelo y choque con su espalda.

Él olía tan bien.

Demonios.

-China ¿Acaso quieres abrazarme también?

-Claro que no, bastardo... Oii ¿estamos camino a tu casa no? Entonces será mejor que me vaya...

Sin decirme nada tomó mi mano de nuevo y me susurró. Quiero tu respuesta.

-Aneugo, ¿puedes ir entrando?

-Sou-chan apu...

-¡SORPRESA! -gritaron al unisono varias personas al abrir la puerta, dentro de ellos reconocí a Gin-chan, Shinpachi, Hijikata como era obvio, compañeros de la escuela y otras personas que no conocía. Todos se habían reunido para celebrar el cumpleaños de Mitsu-chan. Ella estaba realmente feliz.

Desde afuera de la habitación y con los dedos del sadist aún entrelazados con los mios, observaba la escena. Ella lucía tan feliz, en sus ojos brillaban pequeñas lágrimas de felicidad y una amplia sonrisa se posaba en su rostro. Voltee para ver la expresión del sadist y tal como lo imaginaba, él tenia la misma expresión de felicidad. Y eso me hacía tan feliz.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Estaba seguro de estar ahí pero aún así me era difícil creer que por fin estaba haciendo una fiesta de cumpleaños para mi hermana, siempre había estado enferma por lo que sus cumpleaños los celebrabamos ella acostada y yo al lafo del tatami, deseandole un feliz cumpleaños con una torta que ella no podría comer.

Pero ahora ella sonreía feliz y pesar de estar rodeados de personas para mi no tan importantes, a ella le hacía feliz y eso se sentía mejor que todo.

Y claro la China estaba a mi lado... tomando mi mano.

-Souchiro-Kun... -observé un aura demoníaca elevarse y venir a mi, era el Danna- ¿Que demonios haces tomando de la mano a Kagura-chan?

Y en ese momento recordé. Nunca tuve su respuesta, la jale de la mano rápidamente hasta detrás de la casa mientras escapaba del aura demoníaca del sensei.

-Te quería llevar a mi habitación, pero hay demasiada gente para pasar por ahí.

-Bastardo ¿qué pretendes? -me preguntó con cierto nerviosismo en su voz, pero aún así no me soltaba.

-Quiero tu respuesta. Tienes la prueba de mi confesión en tu cuello -me acerqué y le señalé el collar de conejo que le había regalado.

-Es cierto -respondió mientras se llevaba una mano al collar- mmmm...s-si.

-¿Qué?

-Digo que... si... -susurró esta vez.

\- Sólo dilo completo.

-Sádico... tú me... gustas. Y si quiero salir contigo -mencionó tímidamente, como nunca la había visto antes. Si su respuesta es esa... entonces no le gustaba nadie más ni el sensei, ni Takasugi y obviamente ni Hijikata...

Tuvimos que pasar tanto...

Yo le gusto, concluí.

-Deja de mirarme con esa estúpida cara. -de pronto soltó.

-Ah... ¿con esa cara que te gusta?

Se puso roja como un tomate o una fresa y me golpeó repetidas veces en el pecho, y como sus golpes no son nada suaves la detuve y aproveché para abrazarla.

-Entonces eso quiere decir que desde ahora salimos juntos y que tú eres mía, que nadie más te puede tocar o hacer esto.

Y al decirlo me tomó por sorpresa sus ojos azules mirándome fijamente. Era una mirada de la cual no podías huir, es como si te atrapara, te mostrara tu desnudez, te elevara a la altura de las estrellas y de pronto te haria estrellarte contra el suelo. Tomé sus brazos, y la besé, toda esas sensaciones, las que los estúpidos como Kondo-san llaman "síntomas de haberte enamorado" comenzaban a brotar en mi, una especie de electricidad que me hacía querer besarla más y más, los latidos de mi corazón acelerando, la ansiedad por que permanezca cerca a mi cuerpo asi como a la vez podía sentir la ternura e inocencia con la que ella me besaba, y como las cosas y la bulla alrededor parecían desaparecer y entrábamos en una especie de trance donde sólo existiamos los dos, nuestros labios y nuestros corazones latiendo al compás. No necesitaba profundizar el beso ni tocar más allá de lo permitido porque con ella sentía que tenía todo el tiempo del mundo, y que si la presionaba la perdería y eso para mi no era una opción. Besarla era tan satisfactorio como el mayor de mis placeres, como molestar a Hijikata, como tomar una siesta o incluso como si hiciera la broma más grande. Que digo, besarla era mucho mejor que todo eso.

-¿Quieres volver a la fiesta? -Le pregunté intuyendo que quería estar con Aneugo.

-Si... oye sadist... ¿En serio te gusto?

-¿Te acuerdas de la chica que se me declaró en San Valentín? Yo le dije que habia alguien que me gustaba pero que era demasiado tonta para darse cuenta y ¡si lo eres! -le tiré un golpecito en la cabeza para enfatizar mi respuesta- ¿Crees que besaria a alguien que no me gustara? Me gusta besarte, y desde ahora nadie más que yo podrá hacerlo... ¿Ahora si me entiendes? -la besé de nuevo arrinconandola contra la pared, tanto para hacerle entender como por el simple hecho de repetirlo, realmente besarla se sentía demasiado bien.

Y pensaba hacerlo cada vez que podía.

Hijikata finalmente vino a buscarnos aunque ya sospechaba lo que pasa, me dio una palmada en el hombro como si se tratara de un hermano mayor, me sonrió y me dijo: No la vayas a fregar.

-¡Por fin volvieron! -mencionó Aneugo entusiasmada. Llevaba varios regalos en el brazo y una sonrisa en los labios.

-Este es tu regalo Aneugo -le dije mientras le entregaba la caja con el collar- lo escogimos nosotros -aclaré la garganta nervioso, sabía que tenía que decirle, tomé de la mano a la China, digo a Kagura y le enseñé nuestras manos entrelazadas.

-¡Por fin! -gritaron los presentes, claro excepto una que otra persona que no sabía lo que ocurría y Ginpachi-sensei que no estaba por ahí.

-¡Kagura-chan estoy muy alegre! Mi hermano es un poco torpe para estas cosas, pero realmente es un buen chico.

-¡Espero llevarnos bien onee-chan! Y realmente me gusta mucho Sougo, aunque a veces sea muy tonto. -Kagura dijo todo esto sin pensar y se sonrojo.

Yo sólo reí por la escena que apreciaba, tener a las dos mujeres importantes en mi vida juntas y siendo amigas era lo mejor, me hacía feliz y claro eso merecía una sonrisa sincera y una celebración.

-Feliz Cumpleaños Aneugo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hoy es miércoles osea un capítulo más de Gintama y yo que no puedo verlo *llora en silencio* tengo que hacer unas diligencias y luego recién podré verlo en mi casa, seguro ha sido épico! Espero que hayan llegado hasta aquí y que les haya gustado, gracias por hacerme feliz con sus reviews realmente me alegran el día!

Les tengo una pregunta fuera del tema: ¿Ustedes creen que se debería ayudar a una persona que les ha hecho daño? Tal vez lo utilice para un fic okikagu incluso, pueden contestenme así ayudarian a esta alma, sino igual las amo, gracias por leer! Trataré de actualizar más pronto aunque ya entré a clases ?

?


	14. Chapter 14

**CAPÍTULO 14: Tal vez así sea esa enfermedad que llaman "amor"**.

Por alguna razón mi corazón no dejaba de latir rápido cada vez que estaba con él.

Esa sensación por un lado me encantaba y por el otro la odiaba porque me hacía sentir débil... Tal vez así sea ese sentimiento que llaman "amor".

-¿Dios en algún momento dejarás de verme así China?

-Estoy inspeccionando cada parte de tu cara de niña para ver por que me gustas...

\- ...

\- ...

-...

-Nada. Definitivamente no encuentro ninguna razón... -respondí esperando que el cayera en mi juego y empezar a molestarlo.

-Yo tengo todas las razones para que me gustes China -comenzó a decir- como por ejemplo tus ojos, tu rostro, tu cabello -cuando dijo esto, mi rostro estaba hirviendo y yo sólo podía caer presa en su mirada- me gustan mucho los monos.

Pero en ese momento llegaban todos los demás así que tenía que fingir que no pasaba nada.

-¡Kagura -chan! -me saludó Soyo con energia.

-¡Soyo-chan! Por fin podremos comer juntas y estar todo el dia.

-Si pero si comemos juntas no podrás...

-¿Qué, no podré qué? -preguntaba sin entender ninguna de las señas y muecas que me hacía Soyo-chan.

-Buenos días -dijeron otros más que iban llegando entre ellos Takasugi, Zura, Shinpachi, Kyu-chan y Tae.

-¡Buenos días! -respondí sonriendo, voltee a ver al sádico y sólo me encontré con una cara molesta.

¿Ahora que le pasa?

-Takasugi... Buenos días. -de pronto le dijo. El otro sólo hizo un movimiento con la cabeza saludando.

-Hay algo que tengo que decirte así que escucha... - comenzó a hablar el sádico, interrumpi para evitar que diga tonterías que no le importaban a los demás, aunque fuera verdad, aunque verdaderamente ese estupido sádico me gustara tanto.

-Oye creo que te llaman afuera Shinsuke -le dije rápidamente.

Él caminó sin percatarse que era seguido por el sádico.

-Buenos días clase. -saludó la profesora Tsuki que acababa de entrar.

Y antes de que la clase respondiera el saludo, intervine sabiendo lo que tramaba el sadist, desde el día en el parque de diversiones hablaba de Takasugi, eso significaba que horita no traía nada bueno entre manos.

-¡Sensei! Okita se siente mal, creo que tiene diarrea.

-¿Okita es así? -preguntó la profesora Tsuki.

-Claro que no, esta idiota me...

-Creo que está tan mal que no puede decir nada coherente -rsspondi mientras ponía dos dedos en su boca, y con la otra mano le apretaba el estómago tan fuerte que simulaba dolerle.

-Idi...

-Yo me ofrezco para llevarlo a la enfermeria. -finalmente anuncié.

-Muy bien pero no demores Kagura-chan.

Caminé a la enfermería casi arrastrándolo y él protestando, vi que Shinsuke entró al salón justo cuando estábamos en la puerta de la enfermería así que ya podia regresar, estaba a punto de hacerlo cuando sentí una mano agarrando mi brazo y de un tiro me hizo entrar.

-Al parecer no hay nadie aquí. -dijo el sádico mientras revisaba cada una de las camas y movía las cortinas.

-Ya vamos al salón -le dije evitando mirarlo. Realmente mi corazón no dejaba de latir, tomé aire y tratando de mantenerme tranquila comencé a jugar con un hilo que colgaba de mi falda.

-Tú me trajiste a la enfermería así que me quedaré aquí.

Se dispuso a dormir con los brazos detrás de la cabeza se colocó su tapaojos habitual que le colgaba del cuello, en los ojos y comenzó a "dormir".

-Bueno yo si me voy. -anuncié, pero claro pensar que me dejaría ir era en vano.

-Debes acompañarme.

-no quiero.

-Pero si tú eres...

-¿Yo que?

-Tú eres... ya sabes.

Estas conmigo. -observé su expresión, tenía la cara ladeada levemente y evitando que lo viera, estaba rojo.

Verlo sonrojado era una de las cosas que me gustaba de él, pensé para mis adentros.

-Soy tu novia, ¿eso quieres decir no?

-Tú lo dijiste.

-Entonces no lo soy ¿no?. -grité fuerte en su oído.

-Eres mi novia -gritó volteando la cara en mi dirección sin percatarse de la distancia, se habia acercado tanto que nuestros rostros quedaron a centímetros, el uno del otro.

El rostro me quemaba, sentí su respiración cerca y de pronto el agarre de su mano, lentamente iba subiendo por mi brazo casi sin tocarlo, era mas bien un roce de sus dedos que hacía estremecer todo mi cuerpo.

Esto debe ser lo que dice Gin-chan, el revoloteo prohibido de hormonas en la adolescencia, demonios.

Definitivamente Gin-chan no debía enseñar educación sexual.

Esto era como si una fuerza más allá de mi voluntad me arrastrara a acercarme más a él. Romper la distancia y asegurarme que esto era real.

Era inevitable y como tan inevitable que era, nos besamos. Primero lentamente pero como si necesitara mas, él profundizó el beso, sus labios estaban secos pero sabían bien. Demasiado bien. De pronto ese beso se convirtió en algo más, sus manos dejaron las mías y se levantaron con dirección a mi cintura.

-Kagura, me gustas tanto maldita sea. -escuché su susurro.

Las caricias seguían lentas en mi cintura, sentia como si él se estuviera reprimiendo y yo, yo sólo me dejaba llevar. No se que me pasaba, nunca había pensado en un chico de la forma en que pensaba en él y menos en tener contacto así.

Pero con sólo estar a su lado, todos mis pensamientos se derrumbaban. Traté de seguir su juego de besos y caricias me acerqué a su camiseta, esa que tenía una S en el medio y levantandola un poco él se movió y pude sentir su abdomen, caliente y plano. Eso hizo algo en él pude percibirlo, el beso se hizo más rápido y sólo nos separabamos unos minutos para tomar aire y besarnos otra vez.

Y cuando vi su mano acercarse a mi cuerpo, detuve el contacto de pronto. Alguien tocaba la puerta. Me puso un dedo en la boca como indicando que no hiciera ningún ruido y abrió la ventana.

-Vamos por aquí, Kagura. Abrirán la puerta -susurró.

Yo sólo asenti y saltamos, él primero y luego yo pero como no calculé bien por saltar rápido caí encima de él y claro todo sería muy romántico si obviara un detalle, con una mano que estaba apoyada en él sentí un bulto y cuando vi que era. Le tiré un puñetazo.

-¡Eso es tu culpa! -gritó levemente rojo.

No sabía que responder así que callé y mis ojos de un momento a otro se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Yo no soy así, esto lo causas tú. -dije a punto de llorar.

-Oye... -me tomó en un abrazo y sin soltarme me hizo mirarlo- Esta bien es mi culpa y si no quieres... No lo volveré a hacer, pero no llores.

Que te ves más fea -agregó.

-Idiota siempre tienes que decir una barbaridad.

Nos comenzamos a reír tan alto que era extraño que nadie nos hubiera gritado. Me acomodé en sus brazos y dejé de preocuparme por todo, él se apoyó en el árbol y nos quedamos dormidos.

Esa vez no importaba ni lo que había pasado, ni si nos vieran, deje que mi mente descansara y dejara de pensar en el semestre que estaba a punto de terminar, en lo rápido que pasaban los días, en la elección de Universidad e incluso en la visita del calvito que tendría mañana.

Todo estaba bien, y seguiría estandolo si en mi vida habían momentos como esos.

Junto a él, junto a mi familia, junto a mis amigos, todo estaba muy bien.

Pero la vida es una serie de momentos, y la felicidad son sólo instantes de diferentes duraciones y este era un momento de esos, felicidad.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Gracias por leer y siento haber demorado tanto, espero lo disfruten!

Ando aprovechando que no tengo tarea para actualizar, aprecio con todo mi cora cada uno de sus reviews y sus lecturas *-* y sus consejos en el anterior capi, gracias por todas las perspectivas a veces solamente existen personas que no son buenas pero felizmente existen también personas maravillosas como ustedes!

Gracias por todo en serio!


	15. Chapter 15

**CAPITULO 15: Missing you.**

"Todo el tiempo, Siempre, smpre

Tú eres mi lugar especial

Kamisama, por favor haz que estemos juntos..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Un lu** nes en la mañana todo parecia como siempre, excepto por una cosa, el tiempo habia pasado tan rápido que ni cuenta me habia dado. Quien diria que tantas cosas cambiarian en este último año: el viejo calvo y mi estúpido hermano volvieron asi que ahora solia vivir con ellos y a la vez algunos dias dormia donde Gin-chan, me llevaba mejor con todos mis compañeros y alguien habia dado un vuelco completo a mi vida: ese chico de cabello castaño y ojos rojizos que iba viniendo con las manos en los bolsillos y sin alguna expresión explicita. Creo que es a lo que llaman novio.

\- Kagura ¿ya tienes decidida a que Universidad irás?

-Realmente no -dije sin más ánimos de responder.

-Pero ya es casi fin de año y el mes siguiente comenzaremos a prepararlos para sus respectivas elecciones.

-Dije que no. No tengo ninguna idea.

-Se te ve triste... China. -interrumpió el sádico que acababa de sentarse a mi lado.

-No, idiota sólo tengo sueño.

-A ti te pasa algo más.

-Dije que no.

Realmente es molesto cuando todos te exigen que sigas adelante sin saber que es lo que sientes, no tenía claro ni decidido mi futuro. Yo sólo quería que las cosas quedarán así... como estaban. Perfectas.

-¿Vamos a ese lugar de hamburguesas luego de la escuela?

-Tengo que quedarme para una asesoría... Ya sabes sobre si dejaré Tokio para estudiar o...

-O?

-Si alguien como mi novia me pide que me quede.

-Si quieres irte... ¿Que esperas?

Vete.

-¡Entonces tal vez me vaya pequeña idiota!

-Si? Por que no lo haces ahora?

-Lo haré.

Y aunque el profesor aún no terminara la clase, se levantó cogió sus cosas y se fue dejando sólo un sonido seco de la puerta tras ser azotada.

-No quiero que te vayas. -Dije por lo bajo.

 **************.**

 **.**

 **.**

Demonios esa chica era como un terremoto, siempre está ahí haciéndome temblar,todo el tiempo molestando y siendo linda cuando se le plazca. Volcando mi corazón por completo y haciéndome sentir cosas que antes me parecían estúpidas. Y cuando finalmente le pido que sea serie me sale con esas tonterías de niña caprichosa.

Tal vez así se sienta en verdad...

Tal vez yo sólo sea quien siente todo eso...

Maldita China.

-Oii Sougo por que tan molesto, andas pateando ese pobre tacho de basura tantas veces que ya ni forma tiene. -alguiense acercó por detrás.

-Debería detenerme, pero no quiero. Y si sigues hablando tú tomaras el lugar del tacho, Kondo-San.

-Entonces esa molestia tiene nombre o mejor dicho apodo no? ¿China?

Brujo, dijo mi mente. -Esa chica es tan tonta que me hace enojar- dije mientras arreglaba mi uniforme y me quitaba el saco, estaba comenzando a tener calor.

-Es que a las mujeres debes decirle todo como es, sin indirectas.

-Y tengo que hacerle caso a alguien que no tiene ninguna experiencia en ellas, Kondo-San?

-Pues aunque no lo creas todo va mejorando con Otae-chan incluso ahora sólo es un golpe por dia. -respondió entusiasmado y con una sonrisa brillante.

-Debe estar cansada. O enferma. -dije sin animos. De todas maneras creo que ya debería irme a casa.

-¿Es verdad eso? ¿Te irás de Tokio?

Tomé con una mano el saco, me abrí unos cuantos botones de la camisa y salí caminando airoso. -Podría ser -respondi.

El camino estaba hecho una cosa impresionante, flores de cerezo caian a los lados, el sol estaba bajo sólo dando una pequeña impresión de calor y el viento dando una brisa refrescante, si ella estuviera a mi lado de seguro abriria los ojos tan grande que no caberia duda que estaría impresionada... Y cuando lo está sonríe, sonríe tanto que no existe persona en este mundo que no sea capaz de voltear a verla. Con esos ojos azules sonríe, incluso con sus manos sonríe, las mueve en todas direcciones y da pequeños brincos avanzando asi a pasos más rapidos. Sonríe con todo su cuerpo y eso te cambia, Cambia la forma en que ves el mundo y cambia tu forma de pensar.

Y esa sonrisa y esa chica sólo me pertenecían a mi. O eso creía hasta hoy que no dijo nada cuando le dije que me iría.

Estaba cavilando tales pensamientos cuando escuché unos pasos detrás de mi, pasos o mejor dicho alguien corriendo.

-¡Sádico, tú bastardo! -llegaba corriendo, con las mejillas ligeramente sonrosadas y unos cuantos cabellos fuera de su sitio.

-¿Por qué no me esperaste? -preguntó molesta.

-Pensé que no te importaba si me fuera.

-No es eso - la escuché susurrar.

-¿Acaso te importo? Incluso cuando otras chicas se me acercan tú sólo pasas y sin hacer nada me miras. ¿Acaso te importa si quiera estar aquí en este momento? -levanté un poco la voz, tal vez estaba guardando muchas cosas.

-Yo...

-¿Tú que? -voltee mientras me disponía a seguir caminando.

-¡Yo no quiero que te vayas maldito idiota! ¿Esta bien? ¿Eso querías escuchar? No quiero que cambie nada, yo sólo quiero que Todo siga igual. Y tú vienes a decirme que te irás y ni siquiera piensas en cómo me siento . Y cuando se te acercan esas chicas, tu no haces nada como si te gustarán... ¿Acaso no dijiste que yo era la única que te gustaba, sádico maldito!?

Al parecer los dos nos guardabamos muchas cosas, pensé. -Entonces si lo deseas puedo quedarme a tu lado -dije mientras la abrazaba fuerte contra mi cuerpo y todas esas emociones y sentimientos volvían a surgir.

No sabía que me esperaba en un futuro y aunque todo parecía tan difícil creo que si lo compartía con ella, sería mejor.

-¿Cómo es eso que te irás de aquí?

-En el extranjero hay muy buenas universidades y tengo una beca que me comentaron podía tomarla y...

-Entonces si te irás.

-Quiero que vengas conmigo, eso te iba a decir en la mañana.

-¿Qué? Pero yo...

-Quiero estar molestandote todo el tiempo, incluso cuando vaya a la universidad.

-Tú sádico ¿crees que podrás ir a la universidad?

-Sabía que saldrias con algo así... mejor preocupate si es que no quieres ser mantenida por mi.

-¡Nunca! Prefiero morir antes.

-¿Vamos a comer hamburguesas China? -pregunté provocándole.

-¡Si! -respondió entusiasmada hasta que se dio cuenta que había caído en mi truco.

Momentos como ese hubiera querido que duren una eternidad más porque cuando pasó lo que temia, quedé en blanco sin saber que decidir o hacer. La vida siempre se complica cuando crees que tu felicidad está casi completa. Por avaricia deseamos que sea eterna o que esa pequeña felicidad nos dure por siempre pero al final tratando de hacerla mejor, se cae a pedazos.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"Las palabras que esconden nuestra debilidad,_

 _Los momentos en que nos miramos fijamente_

 _El tiempo que pasé junto a ti hubiera querido que dure más"._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sé que demore mucho, se que debo subirlo antes y se que debería estar yendo a la universidad pero no me siento bien pero pude actualizar.

Gracias por todos los reviews y a quien han leído y han seguido esta historia hasta ahora, el final se va acercando, no son antes resolver todos esas cosas que aún faltan. Tal vez haya alguna segunda temporada en la que abarque otra etapa de sus vidas, si es así espero que la lean y les guste. De nuevo, gracias.

Cuidense mucho!


	16. Chapter 16

**Keep Going**

Momentos como ese hubiera querido que duren una eternidad más porque cuando pasó lo que temia, quedé en blanco sin saber que decidir o hacer. La vida siempre se complica cuando crees que tu felicidad está casi completa. Por avaricia deseamos que sea eterna o que esa pequeña felicidad nos dure por siempre pero al final tratando de hacerla mejor, se cae a pedazos.

ACEPTADO.

Una palabra simplemente bastaba para saber que mi mundo estaba por cambiar, dejar el lugar en donde crecí, dejar mi vida como me había acostumbrado hasta ahora, incluso dejar a mi hermana y dejarla a ella...

Un golpe repentino me sacó del trance en el que estaba, alguien llamaba a la puerta.

-Oii sádico vas a salir o ¡para que demonios me haces venir tan temprano!

-¿China? -pregunté mientras miraba por el agujero de la puerta.

-¡Quien más!

Ahora que lo recordaba habíamos quedado en pasar el día juntos, ir al zoológico y luego al cine... estaba tan nervioso por saber si la Universidad a la que quería entrar me había aceptado que lo había olvidado.

-¡Abre la puerta! -gritó desde el otro lado.

-Ya ya voy...

Abrí la puerta y lo primero que me encontré fue una China impaciente y a punto de explotar de cólera.

-Me haz hecho esperar mucho... -de un momento a otro su rostro se comenzaba a enrojecer y volteó a un lado, estaba evitando mirarme.

La jale del brazo y la hize entrar, estaba a punto de acercarme cuando noté la razón por la que estaba avergonzada, como había terminado de bañarme y en seguida vi la carta, olvidé ponerme un polo.

-Ya, no es para tanto. Ya me visto.

-Idiota. No te vuelvas a presentar así o te golpearé.

-Es que acaso quieres que me quedé así... -le dije mientras me acercaba a su boca, ella volteó rápidamente pero pude alcanzarla y la besé, pegué mi cuerpo contra el suyo y sentí como todo mi cuerpo reaccionaba a su cercanía. Se le escapó un suspiro y eso me hizo perder el sentido del momento, la tomé de la cintura y la así más hacia mi, acaricié su rostro y pase por su cintura nuevamente queriendo avanzar más pero tuve que detenerme al recobrar el sentido.

Rompí el beso para mirarla.

-Sádico...

-Me gustas mucho, Kagura.

Al mirarla no pude evitar sentir todo de nuevo, la volví a besar pero esta vez no me reprimi, la apoyé contra un mueble y bajé a su cuello, su piel era tan suave y olía tan bien que me convertía en alguien a quien no le importaba ni el lugar donde estaba, no pude evitar la erección que tenía en ese momento, realmente ella me gustaba tanto.

-Quiero seguir... -dije despacio.

-Yo... yo -en ese momento creo que me pegué demasiado a ella que a pesar de que se sintió tan bien, el golpe que siguió a continuación dolió igual.

-Lo siento -dije sobandome el pecho que era donde me había golpeado- . Por cierto me llegó esto.

Abrió la carta, hizo una mueca que desapareció de su rostro rápidamente y me sonríe.

\- Felicitaciones.

-Me voy de aqui a un mes, luego del último día de clases. -lo mejor era decirlo todo en ese momento, pensé.

-No pensé que fuera tan rápido. No me dijiste nada cuando hiciste la petición.

-No te dije porque no éramos nada cuando lo hice.

-Osea ni amigos. -sentenció, su rostro cambio a una expresión de molestia y dejó de hablar.

-No es eso pero...

-Creo que mejor me voy, se me quitaron las ganas de salir.

-¡Acaso no entiendes que es algo que quiero! -levanté un poco la voz, esto me estaba exasperando.

-Pensé que a mi también me querías.

Niña tonta, claro que te quiero, yo te amo China, dije para mis adentros sólo que esas palabras no salieron de mi boca, era demasiado difícil decirlo.

-Bien, entonces me voy. -Cerró la puerta de un golpe y salió sin decir nada más.

Las cosas se estaban complicando, y yo no sabía que hacer.

Mi corazón seguía latiendo rápido al salir de su casa, mi cabeza me dolía y algunas lágrimas comenzaban a brotar..

¿Por qué es que cuando las cosas se refieren a él puedo llorar?

-¡LO ODIO! -grité con toda mi cólera contenida, lancé el afiche del zoológico que había empacado la noche anterior.

Miré al cielo, realmente era un buen día, el sol estaba en medio del cielo brillante y majestuoso y algunos pétalos rosas de los árboles de Cerezo revoloteaban alrededor, un par de lágrimas se asomaron y de pronto comencé a llorar amargamente, aunque fingiera que no me importaba el hecho de que él se vaya me dolía.

Más lágrimas corrían por mi rostro, el pecho me dolía y yo lo único que hacía era quedarme viendo como caían los pétalos.

Sádico, te quiero. Fue algo que no pude decirle apropiadamente.

Ese día no salimos a pasear y ni volvimos a estar juntos por todo ese mes. Al final había decidido dejarlo ir y lo mejor era olvidándome de él así que lo evitaba todo el tiempo aún así él trataba de acercarse o molestarme, yo seguía firme en mi decisión.

-Parece que Okita se va en una semana, deberías hablar con él Kagura-chan. -la voz dulce de mi mejor amiga me recriminaba.

-Pero Soyo-chan si hablo con él todo será más difícil, incluso no sabría como tratarlo..

-Hazlo como siempre y dile lo que me dijiste. Que tú lo... -rápidamente le tape la boca a mi amiga, no quería que nadie lo escuchara.

-Así que no piensas hablarme no? Me voy el viernes y si no quieres ir conmigo llevaré a alguien más! -el sádico hacia su aparición del día.

-¡Pues llévala! -grité sin importarme nada

-Estoy pensando a quien llevar, tal vez a esa chica que se me declaró o a la chica que se me declaró ayer.

-¿Ayer? ... -tal vez fue lo que acababa de decir o tal vez lo que me dijo Soyo que termine por arrastrarlo fuera del salón, cuando llegamos al pasillo menos concurrido del colegio, lo tomé del cuello de la camisa y lo besé, al mismo tiempo que le susurraba- . Te odio sádico

-Estoy harta, tengo algo que decirte y como ya te vas es necesario que lo diga ahora... Sádico yo...-aunque lo había practicado era más difícil en persona- Yo ...

-Idiota. Yo te quiero -él me había quitado las palabras de la boca. Pero es mi futuro y aunque no quiero separarme de ti... Yo no se que hacer.

-Yo te lo iba a decir primero me ganaste. Una vez más. -Y la última pensé para mis adentros.

No importaba cuántas veces peleáramos, no importaba cuanto sería el tiempo que nos quedara la despedida iba a ser dolorosa. Iba a doler demasiado y yo no estaba lista para esto, era más que obvio. Estaba harta de que todo me doliera.

-Te quiero, realmente te quiero sádico.

...

Tengamos una cita hoy. -le confesé y con un abrazo sellé el pacto.

Él me miró extrañado, era difícil el verme actuando así tan femenina, se podría decir... pero yo tenia una razón para todo, para decirle para comportarme así, para demostrarle todo lo que sentía y claro él iba a pensar que lo hacia porque se iba, pero no... Yo esta vez o dejaria que él me ganara en eso, yo le ganaría en despedirme. Porque yo me iría primero. Era la única forma de que no duela, correr en el lado contrario.

"Habia escuchado que las despedidas duele.

Habia escuchado que la soledad duele...

Pero nunca habia sentido tal dolor, Hasta que ella me destrozó con su partida".

.

.

.

Acabo de revisar el capítulo y oh ! No puedo creer que se haya subido así, lo siento mucho! Andaba desaparecida y vengo a subir nuevo capi y me encuentro con esto, ahora lo subo bien y capítulo, otra vez lo siento ! Y muchas gracias por leer *-*


	17. Chapter 17: Regresar en el tiempo

**Capi 17: Regresar en el tiempo**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Si quieren pueden acompañarla de Photograph de Ed-Sheeran**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ella me daba la mano y no hacía falta más. Me alcanzaba para sentir que era bien acogido. Más que besarla, más que acostarnos juntos, más que ninguna otra cosa, ella me daba la mano y eso era amor".

― Mario Benedetti, La tregua.

Despacio, despacio. Habian ido cayendo las hojas fuera del salón, el viento soplaba fuerte y sonaba fuerte.

Se fue pasando los días y nunca volvió. No pude esperar mas en Japón porque me fui a estudiar como lo había planeado y perdí una de las cosas más importantes para mi.

-Kagura ¿Dónde estarás?... -mientras le preguntaba al viento, una de mis compañeras Kiara se paraba a mi lado y me intentaba abrazar sin lograrlo.

Flashback:

"-¿Dónde está la China terca? al día siguiente luego de la horrible pelea que tuvimos, iba a disculparme pero en ningún lugar la encontraba.

-Se fue.

-¿A su casa? ¿Como es posible... esa vaga... -reclamé.

-No... Ella se fue con su familia, con su papá y su hermano, se fueron a China.

-¿Es una mentira no? ¿Es una maldita broma?

-Ella me llamo llorando ayer, me contó de su pelea, de la Universidad y que era lo mejor, me rogó que no te contara nada. No podía decírtelo.

-¿Tu lo sabías no gafitas?

-Ella vive con Gin-chan era imposible no saberlo para mi. -respondió Shimura apenado.

-Así que yo, su novio, soy el único tarado que no sabia nada. ¡Demonios,demonios!

-Tal vez puedas alcanzarla, su vuelo sale en una hora. Aunque esta lejos... -Soyo-chan me dijo esto último con tristeza, como si estuviera traicionandola- Y te dejó esto.

"Sadist, me tengo que ir. No pude decirte nada porque soy demasiado mala con las despedidas, no creo que quieras verme llorar y sé que dije muchas cosas feas pero... yo realmente no te odio, yo te quiero maldito cara de niña. Al menos pude decírtelo de frente. Espero que algún día la vida nos vuelva a juntar, pero por lo pronto tú sigue tus sueños, yo haré lo mismo. De alguna manera u otra yo debia volver a China; desde que mi padre y mi hermano regresaron sólo fue para llevarme de vuelta allá.

Aunque no lo creas, el viejo tiene unos negocios allá y como el idiota de Kamui no quiere nada que ver con eso, yo seré la idiota que me cargue con todo. ¿Gracioso no? Y eso que a mi ni me gusta estudiar.

En fin, cuando leas esto yo ya estaré en el vuelo o allá. Siempre aunque seas un amargado, sonrie. Sonríe con la misma sonrisa que tienes cuando estas con tu hermana o cuando estuviste conmigo, ese día en el hospital. No mueras sádico, algún día debemos volver a pelear".

-Que fatalista China, como te odio en estos momentos. Juro que si no te encuentro te odiare más. -pensaba con una sonrisa falsa mientras iba en el taxi camino al aeropuerto.

Al llegar corri lo más fuerte que pude pero sólo alcancé a verla tras una luna, ella me miró y yo a ella. Fue sólo un minuto, vi como sus lágrimas pintaban su rostro y como las mías caían sin tregua.

-Demonios China..."

Me hubiera gustado tenerte por un tiempo más, pelear, hacerte renegar y cuidarte más."

Fin del flashback

-Kiara en serio, basta. No quiero problemas con Dave.

-Pero él ya no me gusta y acabamos de terminar ayer. ¿Y sabes por quien lo hice? -preguntó de forma evidente.

-¿Por mi? -respondi secamente mientras terminaba de acordarme toda esa escena que la maldita China me había hecho pasar.

Habían pasado tres años desde la despedida y desde ahí no la había vuelto a ver. Y la recordaba cada maldito día. De una u otra forma.

A veces las cosas pasan de formas inexplicables, de maneras realmente extrañas pero aún así suelen llevarnos al camino correcto.

Una chica pelirroja con gafas delicadas, un vestido amarillo y el cabello suelto con una mariposa morada en él. Esa mariposa...

Mi corazón latia tan fuerte como ese día, ¿Por qué? ¿Puede ser posible?

-¿Quien es esa chica, Taka?

-Ah pues. Es la alumna de intercambio de China. Creo que se llama Kagura... Es muy sexy. Pero yo la vi primero Okit...

Hey !

Corrí con todas mis fuerzas, mientras esquivaba a todos los chicos que a esa hora iban a almorzar. Cuando voltee para disculparme por casi arrollar a una chica, la había perdido.

Hasta que voltee y la vi, estaba sentada leyendo un libro, no puede ser ella. Esta leyendo un libro, estaba a punto de hablarle parado frente a su mesa cuando me miró.

Nunca pude olvidar su mirada, era ella.

-¿Que tal bastardo? A poco no soy la más hermosa de tu mugrosa Universidad... -dijo con la misma voz altanera que tenía en esos años.

-¿China?

-Dime su Majestad Kagura. -sonrió con esa sonrisa inolvidable que parecía detener el tiempo.

-No puedo creerlo. ¿Que haces aquí? Yo...

-Yo vine a verte, sádico.

-¿Para qué? Nosotros no somos nada ni amigos. Tú te fuiste.

-Tenía que hacerlo. ¿Te fue bien no? -dijo mientras se hurgaba la nariz con un dedo.

-¿Que es todo este juego? Que bueno que nadie se lo tomó en serio.

-Oye Sougo... Yo realmente quería que vinieras -se puso tensa y arrugó parte de su vestido con las manos, nerviosa, esa misma costumbre de antes- aquí a la Universidad que querías, al lugar donde querías y al final desistirias por mi.

-Dios no cambias. Sigues siendo la misma niña tonta de esa vez.

-Y tú sigues siendo ese tonto que con su actitud de "ay no me importa nada" le gusta a las chicas.

-¿Estas celosa? Que gracioso es esto, pero yo ya no soy el mismo. No voy a seguir tus juegos de insultos o pelear contigo, fue un gusto verte. Adiós.

-¡Espera!

Se levantó y se trepó en mis hombros, no le importó ser el centro de las miradas, ni llevar vestido.

-Basta.

-No hasta que admitas que me extrañaste.

-En serio no jugaré contigo. Me voy. -Me mordió la oreja cuando termine de decir esto.

-Demonios eres más terco cara de niña.

-Maldita China del demonio ¡sueltame! -la lleve afuera de todo eso.

-¿Que quieres que te diga que te he extrañado? ¿Ah? Pues si! Te he extrañado muchisimo y pensé que nunca más te volvería a ver.

-Yo sólo quería que siguieras lo que querías. Es decir yo te he extrañado incluso vine a buscarte bastardo.

-Ya te extrañé, feliz? Te extrañe como a nadie y luego te maldeci. Así que no es justo esto.

-Sádico... Yo sólo quería verte. Regresé por ti.

-Nunca debiste irte, idiota -le dije mientras apoyaba mi cabeza a su pecho.

De pronto era como volver unos años atrás, me tomó del rostro con una mano y con la otra me dio la mano, y me besó torpemente como antes. Nuestros labios chocaron y fue como regresar a esos instantes, el sentimiento, su olor, el sabor de sus labios. Todo era igual.

-¿Ahora si te quedarás?

-Si.

-Idiota marimacha.

-Idiota cara de niña.

..

...

...

¿Esto estará bien? Intentar regresar en el tiempo a veces es peligroso pero tal vez esta sea una excepción.

.

.

.

Me quedé dormida dándole los últimos detalles XD espero que les guste,tengo una imagen perfecta para esto pero no se como ponerla pero sé que su imaginación lo hará. Siento que le faltó drama, aunque realmente no me gusta cuando los personajes sufren y sufren, mejor al punto xDD

A veces las cosas salen mal, a veces los demás no nos aprecian pero por eso no dejaremos de hacer lo que nos guste es algo que quería decirles. Siempre sigan haciendo lo que les gusta a pesar que los critiquen. Al final verán que la vida se trata de eso, intentar, levantarse. Seguir luchando! Y al final las premiará.

Sorry pero estaba inspirada, tengo momentos difíciles xD Espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo, y muchísimas gracias por leer! Preferirían que suba un one-shot como especial aquí como otro capítulo más o aparte?

Nos vemos! Verdad ya vieron lo del live con Oguri Shun *-* será maravilloso


	18. Chapter 18 Oneshot Special

Especial oneshot , ¡espero lo disfruten! (esto no sigue la historia original Detrás de ese resplandor, es una idea original que se cruzó en mi mente por sobredodis de imágenes okikagu)

Esta es la canción que cantan:

watch?v=bSsCZ4r4hD8

 **.**

.

.

* * *

 **"CUANDO VAYAS A CANTAR ASEGÚRATE DE NO HACERLO CON UN IDIOTA"**

Tres sonidos discretos fueron pasando al borde del camino, yo sólo asenti y agudize el oido para escuchar mejor. Una voz clara y livida se asomaba entre las rendijas del baño de mujeres y yo quedé hipnotizado con esa melodía.  
Un tarareo, un par de línea cantadas y una sensación de paz en mi interior.

¿Qué es esto? ¿Paz?

¿En serio paz?

¿Yo? Aquel sádico autodeclarado sin conocimiento de un sentimiento más básico que el de molestar a los demás, ser sarcástico y obtener placer cada vez que podia como antes de encerrarse en su cuarto o como cada sábado cantando en el club de rock "Vine and Cold". La sensación, esa paz era claramente algo nuevo, la curiosidad me mataba por saber quién era quien estaba cantando.

La canción no era nada fuera de lo normal, no era buena ni siquiera se acercaba a lo que deberia ser una canción, la letra describía a una chica descuidada que hablaba de su pequeño logro de la mañana, el haber derrotado a la mayor fiera: una cucaracha.

Me quedé a esperar a que saliera la chica pero por más vueltas que daba caminando, nadie salía del baño. Estaba a punto de irme cuando sentí la puerta abrirse entonces me paré a un lado y la vi acercarse.

Era más pequeña y parecía menor, tal vez dos años o más, menor que yo, tenía el cabello entre naranja y rojo encendido, unos ojos azules y una piel blanca. Llevaba unas gafas que la hacían ver como una nerd y unos pantalones rojos debajo de la falda. Cuando pasó a mi lado ni me miró seguía tarareando esa canción de mal gusto.

-Oii chica china. Si la que parece salida de "King of Fighters" en su primera version.

Y como no tenía intención aparente de hacerme caso me aventuré a tocarle el hombro.

Grave error.

¡BRUUMM!

-¿Qué demonios te sucede?

-A mi nadie me toca y menos alguien que juega esa porquería.

Ahora si había tocado carne, "King of fighters" era mi juego favorito tanto como la novela de las 5.

-"KoF" es el mejor juego de pelea.

-¡Blasfemia, blasfemia! -comenzó a gritar y taparse los oídos-. ¡El mejor juego de pelea es "Street Fighter"!

-¡King of...!

-¡Street ...!

Y así seguimos hasta que el profesor Ginpachi sensei vino a detenernos porque ya habíamos comenzado a pelear y uno que otro tacho había salido volando por la ventana. Era raro el haber creado tanta confianza en pocos segundos a través de una pelea.

-¡Ustedes par de ...! Se van a castigo.

-Tsk.-tronamos la lengua con molestia al mismo tiempo.

-¿Por qué me hablaste en primer lugar? -preguntó haciendo una mueca.

-Ah...tu voz..- iba a continuar cuando Kamui mi compañero de banda vino y se quedó mirándonos estupefacto.

-¿Cómo conoces a mi hermana Sougo? -Dijo con un tono agresivo y casi arrinconandome contra la pared, un aura negra y demoníaca salía de él.

-¿Yo? ¿Que mierda te pasa? Acabo de conocerla para mi desgracia y gracias a esta idiota estoy castigado.

-Estúpido hermano, no te metas en asuntos ajenos. -le reapondi+oevidentemente molesta.

Como pensé desde que los vi, algo debía haber en estos dos que eran iguales no sólo físicamente, también tenían el mismo talento: su voz era increíble.

Aunque odiaba admitirlo Kamui era un cantante muy bueno y aunque hacia la segunda voz, el público moría con sus coros.

-Con razón. Hermanos idiotas que más faltaba.

-Te estaba buscando para decirte que hay un concurso de bandas este sábado en la escuela, y voy a inscribir a la banda. El premio es 5 000 yenes y dote de comida por todo el año. -Dijo sonriendo y con la emoción a flor de piel.

Era la oportunidad que buscábamos. Entendia la situación, si queríamos ganar debíamos ser tan buenos que nadie dudaría en darnos el premio. Nos encaminamos de nuevo al salón de castigo no sin antes recibir una amenaza de parte de mi amigo pelirrojo.

-Si tocas a mi hermana. Te mato.

Sonreí falsamemte y me fui sin hacerle caso.

-¡Nunca tocaría a esta china salvaje aún fuese lo último que hiciera! -le grité. Pero era lo primero que había pensado al enterarme que era su hermana.  
Ciertamente Kamui era mi compañero de banda pero es como si fuera un rival más que cualquier otra cosa.

Entonces fue ese momento en el que decidí mi próxima forma de molestarlo: conquistar a su hermana.

-Canta conmigo chica que parece de China. -sentencié.

-¿Qué? -abrió los ojos tan grande que pensé que iba a golpearme de nuevo.

-Digo que acabo de escucharte cantar en el baño y que quiero que cantes conmigo. -rápidamente mencioné.

-Ni lo sueñes. ¿Que ganaria con eso?

-Comida, dinero y la oportunidad de molestar a tu hermano. -respondí tratando de convencerla, si los dos eran iguales esas razones eran más que suficientes.

-¿Y que ganas tú? -preguntó desganada hurgándose la nariz.

-Pues plata e impedir que tu hermano tenga más fans que yo.

-Interesante. ¿Entonces toda la comida para mi?

-Casi todo, dejemosle un 40% de la comida para el otro monstruo.

\- Acepto si haces algo por mi.

-¿De que se trata?

Con cierta verguenza y rubor en la cara me hizo la petición más extraña que habia recibido en mi vida.

-Finge ser mi novio. Al menos por una semana. Hay un idiota acosador que aunque lo golpeo lo más fuerte que puedo, lo insulto y hago todo, no se va.

-Está bien. Pero bajo mis condiciones. Podré tocar cuanto quiera y besos a la francesa por favor. -sonrei molestándola, era tan fácil hacerla chillar de rabia.

-En tu mente bastardo. Sólo harás lo que digo, de otra manera no cantaré contigo.

-Acepto. -dije finalmente luego de un silencio.

-Yo también. - ella se escpió en la mano y me la acercó.

-Ni pienses que tocaré esa cosa. -dije totalmente asqueado.

-¡Hermanito volviste! -gritó mirando detrás de mi, voltee pero no habia nadie y ella aprovechó para estrecharme la mano en forma de acuerdo, pasó a irse corriendo mientras reia como una bruja.

Y así pasó una semana, ensayabamos en secreto; como lo había notado ella tenía una voz tan extraordinaria que parecía que te sacaría el corazón, estrujandolo hasta que puedas llorar o reir con todas tus fuerzas. Yo tocaba la guitarra principal y era con lo único que ensayabamos, en la escuela, en mi garage, en el parque. El acosador se habia mostrado algunas veces y todas esas lo único que yo hacía era pararme al lado de ella y tratar de estar cerca, así él no se acercaba.

Gracias a eso había podido conocerla mejor, en primer lugar me había dado cuenta que sus ojos eran más azules cuando te acercabas y sonreia a la luz del sol. También había notado que come toneladas de comida y para mi desgracia me habia obligado a comprarle ya que siendo su "novio" y ella cantando para mi debía ser así, según sus argumentos. Tiene la piel muy blanca y por eso creo que cuando estábamos en el sol llevaba una sombrilla y si no la tenía consigo era realmente débil. Había comprobado eso derribándola un par de veces bajo la luz del sol.

 _*Una semana antes del concurso*_

-Batería lista, guitarras, bajo, canción lista. Creo que tenemos todo. -dijo el gorila quien era el baterista.

-Creo que olvidamos algo. ¿Dónde está Sougo?

-Creo que lo vi con una chica pelirroja.

-Ah es de primer año, ese niño sádico no pierde el tiempo. -mencionó el mayora.

-¿Peliroja? ¡No me digas que..!

Y cuando estuvo a punto de completar la oración y lanzar su bajo hacia la puerta, el sádico chico de segundo año apareció dando un portazo que sonó por todo el salón de música.

-¿Me extrañaron?

-Dime que no estabas con mi hermana, o te mato.

-Estaba con mi novia ¿Algún problema?

-Pues todos si es ella. -respondió amenazante.

-¿De nuevo peleando ustedes dos? Dejen de perder el tiempo ya tenemos que practicar. Sólo queda una semana y no pienso perder por un par de idiotas. -los "regaño" el mayora.

-Ya ya. -respondió el menor de ellos con la expresión y la mirada perdida.

\- Bueno tengo algo que anunciar y si no les gusta, se van.

-Siempre tan amable Sougo, ¿ahora que hiciste?

-Nada. Aquí está la nueva integrante temporal de la banda, ella nos ayudará a ganar el concurso.

-¿QUEEEEE? -respondió con asombro Kamui.

-Ah si tu hermana. Bueno ya se conocen para el resto ella es Kagura ayudará con las voces. Haremos un dúo.

-Si crees que esto nos ayudará a ganar entonces acepto.

-Si crees que voy a trabajar con mi hermana, ¡estas loco! -gritó Kamui.

-Te daremos la mitad de la comida. Es obvio que necesitan mi ayuda, sólo mirense. -tomó una de las guitarras del lado y comenzó a jugar con ella- sino hubieran ganado el año anterior o el anterior o el anterior, ¡sé cuantas veces has fallado hermanito! Eres una verdadera molestia.

\- Cállate idiota. Sino ganamos fue por culpa de los inútiles de acá, sobretodo de ese sádico.

-Como sea ya me prometieron algo así que no puedes decir que no.

-Genial -mencionó aburrido. Todo sea en el nombre sagrado de la comida.

-Es un hecho -respondí satisfecho.

Empezamos a ensayar y aunque la primera vez estuvo algo descordinado, las siguientes veces lo mejorabamos. Y así pasó una semana donde todos nos conocimos mejor y sobretodo donde la conocí más. Mi idea sobre ella había cambiado de una manera extraña que aún no comprendía del todo, pero que lo único que podía decirme es que me estaba interesando más de lo que podía querer: Cuando Hijikata se acercaba a corregirle alguna pronunciación, yo iba hasta allá sólo para molestarla y al final terminaba siendo yo quien la corregía. Cuando otro chico se acercaba para ver a la nueva cantante de nuestro grupo los botaba con la excusa de ensayar.

Estaba grave y sólo había una forma de parar eso: completando mi plan.

Había llegado el día esperado y estábamos ya listos al 100%, sólo nos faltaba vestirnos claro.

-Demonios Kamui, ¿en serio vas a salir sin camisa? Ponte algo o voy a vomitar. -dije apresurandome en cambiarme.

-Si ¿Algún problema? Me veo mejor que tú . -dijo burlonamente.

-Ya dejen de pelear. Y Kamui ponte ropa o nos descalificaran no quieren pelirrojos con complejo de nudistas en el escenario. -mandoneo Hijikata mientras todos terminabamos de vestirnos.

-Deja de mirarme así, maldito sádico. -contestó la China luego de salir cambiada con el traje que Kondo-san había traído para ella.

-¿Qué demonios? ¿Esta es la misma China marimacho con la que peleo a diario?

-¿A quien llamas China marimacho idiota?

-A la que ahora parece una idol loli dark -rei sin parar, pero aunque lo negara y la molestara ese traje la hacia lucir lo que cualquier chico llamaría "linda" "bonita" o "hermosa".

-Controla tus malditas hormonas, zorra. -dijo dirigiéndose a mi.

\- Calla idiota.

-Bueno ya están todos listos así que salgamos a esperar nuestro turno. -dijo el gorila lider.

Salimos y tuvimos que esperar un buen rato, los grupos que se estaban presentando eran realmente buenos, pero nosotros también lo éramos, eso pensaba.

-¿Ahora que te pasa China?

-Nada... o ¿Me debería pasar algo? ¿crees que soy una mariquita como tú que tiene miedo? ¿Pánico escénico? Yo no conozco eso -luego empezó a reír exageradamente.

-Estas muerta de miedo. -sentencié.

-Claro que no, yo no...

\- Verás mi hermanita siempre se asusta como una bebita cuando hay que subir al escenario, así es desde que era una pequeña demonio de este tamaño. -Kamui se burlaba mientras indicaba su tamaño de ese entonces.

-Cállate estúpido Kamui.

El mencionado sólo se rió y se fue de largo sin darle importancia.

-Así que tienes miedo... -puse mi mejor sonrisa sádica.

-Ahhhh idiota, no mires así o voy a ... voy a...

BRRUUAAAAA

Y la China vomitó en medio de la sala de espera.

-Así que no tienes miedo máquina de vómito.

-¡Para nada! -dijo limpiandose la esquina de su boca.

-¿Sabes lo que es bueno para el pánico escénico? Creerse el papel que vas a hacer, en este caso una idol loli vomitona. -rei por el nuevo apodo que le había puesto- Ah y lávate esa boca que no quiero compartir un micrófono con alguien que apesta así.

-¡Idiota, idiota, idiota!

Y ahí comenzaba la última parte de mi plan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Idiota cara de niña con su perfecto pelo lacio y sus ojos de demonio, maldito tus ojos y tu pelo, tus labios...

-Demonios que me pasa, ¿Por qué tengo su imagen en mi cabeza de nuevo?

Demonios ahí otra vez esos pensamientos estúpidos de chica.

-¡Idiota, idiota, idiota! -con la cólera rompí un tacho de basura.

Desde hace un tiempo, pensaba en él, demasiado.

-Olvidalo Kagura, sólo sigamos su consejo -me dije a mi misma.

Tomé una bocanada de aire, aguante la respiración por un momento y con todas mis fuerzas abrí la puerta. Todos estaban listos Hijikata caminaba en círculos, Kondo revisando toda la batería de pies a cabeza, mi hermano estúpido comiendo mientras trataba de abrirse un botón más de la camisa que tenía y el sádico no estaba, camine un poco más y lo encontré espiando abriendo un poco la cortina que daba hacia el escenario.

-Nosotros somos el siguiente grupo. -se metió una menta en la boca y mientras la saboreaba me ofreció una. -Es la única cosa que me quita los nervios. -confesó.

-¿No que no estabas asustado?

-Cállate China y ven aquí. -Como no me atrevía a estar tan cerca de él, me tomó de la mano y me jaló hasta ahí.

-¿Ves a ese par de viejos en la primera fila? Son los reclutadores de esa discográfica que te conté la otra vez, eso le podría ir muy bien al grupo ¿no crees? -dijo en voz baja mientras señalaba e+¿a ese par de viejos.

-Creo que si, ustedes podrian llegar lejos... es decir los he escuchado en los ensayos y son buenos.

-Tal vez de todas maneras necesitaríamos una chica en la voz... -comenzó a decir despacio- No se si tú quieres... aún podrías seguir luego de esto. Lo que quiero decir es que...

Todo de pronto se detuvo en ese segundo, mis ganas de salir corriendo, mis miedos, la música del grupo que estaba tocando, los murmullos del público; los labios del sádico con sabor a menta contra los míos... se sentian tan bien que me daba miedo admitirlo.

Me había besado... el chico que odiaba al principio, el sádico con el que peleaba a diario, el chico que era mi novio falso y que utilizaba para comer gratis, él. Okita Sougo.

El beso fue rápido, pero a mi me pareció que duró mucho más. Con la mano aún en la cortina nos separamos, me miró de una manera que nunca lo había hecho antes y me sonrió, luego se puso rojo a más no poder y finalmente me dio la espalda.

Era nuestro turno.  
Estábamos listos, todos menos yo. Ya no sabía que hacer para estar bien.

-Hey escuchame China...

-No puedo... ¿No ves que ni siquiera puedo contener los temblores en mis piernas? -dije nerviosa.

-Si no se detienen también tendré que besarlas -dijo de forma atrevida- hablo en serio, tranquilizate.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? Y justo antes de...

-Pensé que te ayudaría.

-¿Es en serio? ¿Cuánto más ego puedes tener para pensar que un beso tuyo puede ayudarme? -dije molesta.

-No es eso. Mira en parte fue eso pero más que cualquier cosa fue que no soporte verte mirándome asi... siento que cuando te veo quiero tenerte cerca, no es suficiente estar a sólo metros de ti...

Cuando terminemos esto, te lo diré completo. Ahora mantente enfocada.

-¡Hey que hacen ustedes dos idiotas por ahí! Ya tenemos que salir. -gritó Kamui enérgicamente.

-Ahora sólo imitame, así como cuando me molestabas en los ensayos. Vamos ¿acaso la reina no puede hacerlo?

-Demonios, ¿tendré que comportarme como idiota?

-Acaso ese no es tu comportamiento natural -dijo riendo.

Idiota.

Tomé aire y di los pasos suficientes como para entrar en el escenario.

Las luces apagadas, el humo empezaba a salir y no podía ver nada, estaba parada al lado del micrófono por lo que el único que podía estar a mi lado era él, tomó mi mano e hizo una especie de dibujo en ella y la soltó. De un momento a otro se prendieron las luces y los sonidos chirriantes del rock empezaron.

 _¿Te importa si te daño?_  
 _Entiende que necesito hacerlo_  
 _Desearía que hubiera otras opciones_  
 _Que dañar al único que amo...  
_

Cerré los ojos al igual que él, y senti la música, el sonido de la guitarra cerca mio, la bateria estridente y el bajo un poco más lejos, abri los ojos, todo brillaba.

 _Sé que debería dejar de creer_

 _Sé que no hay recuperación. Ahora se acabó, ¿qué has hecho?_

Nuestras voces se unieron, y todo alrededor vibraba. Aunque al principio mi voz temblaba, sentirlo tan cerca,compartiendo el micrófono y mirándome a los ojos era una sensación totalmente diferente, la música acallaba mis miedos y complejos, no habia nada que temer en ese instante.

Y _o he estado esperando a alguien como tú_

 _Pero ahora estas escapando¿Por qué?_

 _¿Por qué el destino nos hace sufrir?_

 _Hay una maldición entre nosotros, entre tú y yo._

Cada vez el sonido se intensificaba y algo en mi parecia soltarse, tal vez esto es lo que llaman "vivir" me decia a mi misma. Me deje llevar.

 _No voy a caer, no lo dejaré ir_  
 _Vamos a ser libres cuando esto termine..._

Habia disfrutado tanto que no habia notado que ya estabamos terminando la canción, me dediqué a atesorar esos ultimos momentos: Su cabello peinado asi mucho más lacio le caia a los lados y en medio de esa mirada rojiza, sus rasgos no eran muy fuertes y eso lo hacia más guapo, era lo que decian mis amigas, su camisa estaba con sólo un botón abierto, era negra y aunque lucia desordenada le daba un aire de formalidad y rebeldia al mismo tiempo, era un idiota al fin y al cabo, era el tipo de idiota que a las chicas le gustaba, era el tipo de idiota que me hacia reir, era el tipo de idiota que se habia convertido en un rival y en un amigo para mi. De todas maneras estando a su lado siempre me divertia.

De pronto cai en cuenta en algo:

Me habia enamorado de ese idiota.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

N/A 

Realmente tuve problemas con terminar este oneshot especial porque nunca me quedaba como tal incluso ahora creo que no puede terminar asi y tal vez me puede surgir una historia de esto xD además no lograba encontrar una canción que encaje con el estilo de estos dos, la que les puse es una canción que amo y que no se porque me hizo pensar en ellos xD ¡espero que la hayan disfrutado! Y que haya podido llegar a ustedes, sacarles al menos una sonrisa :D Espero tengan una semana hermosa y como esta nena ya está de vacaciones tratará de actualizar en menos tiempo, ya vieron los raws del manga? Demonios Madao ha florecido, todo está tan épico! amo a Sorachi 3 Cuidense!

Pdt: Si tienen alguna canción que les hace pensar en nuestro amado Okikagu y me quieren ayudar a inspirar dejenmela en los reviews o por un pm please *-* me ayudarán mucho. Por cierto decidi hacer este "especial" ya que los rviws pasaron mis expectativas siempre que leo sus comentarios me alegran un montón, gracias gracias gracias ¡realmente son geniales! :D ah y ff me odia me borró todo elformato de mi historia xD


	19. Chapter 18: ¡Feliz cumpleaños Sougo!

_**Capítulo 18: ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS SOUGO**_ _!_

 _"Las historias que duelen son sólo las que hablan de arrepentimiento. Por esta razón no volveré a soltar tu mano nunca más, aunque esté a punto de caer o aunque tú misma me lo pidas..."_

-¡¿Quien toca a estas horas?! -grité impaciente, la residencia a esas horas debería estar sumada en un completo silencio, era extraño que alguien estuviera tocando por lo que tomé el bate de béisbol del imbécil de Taka, mi compañero de cuarto.

De pronto un ruido de algo reventando llenó la habitación.

¡BRUUMM!

¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS SOUGO!

(¡SÁDICO!)

Las voces se unieron en una sola mientras el ruido impregnaba la habitacion, al verlo bien no sólo había sido ruido sino que miles de papeles brillantes habían salido volando directo a mi cara y no sólo eso, un montón de idiotas habían invadido mi habitación.

-Parece que esta cosa vino fallada. -intervino la China, esa chica que de un momento a otro volvió a mi vida a cambiarlo todo, de nuevo.

De una manera inexplicable me había tomado por sorpresa, había juntado a todos los idiotas de la clase: Hijikata, Kondo-San, Soyo-chan, Sarutobi, Yamazaki, Tsukuyo, al vago de Ginpachi sensei e incluso a Takasugi, gafas-san y Zura. Y Claro sumando a mis "amigos"de la universidad.

-¿Qué demonios es esto?

-Una fiesta sorpresa de cumpleaños ¿eres tan lento que aún no lo captas? Pobre de ti, sin mi serías un triste renacuajo solo en su estanque. -comenzó a molestarme con ese tono condescendiente y burlón que siempre usaba.

-Idiota nadie te dijo nada, además yo no dije que quería verte. -dije secamente.

-Sé que si querías verme. Lo dijiste hace unos dias cuando estabas borracho.

-¿Yo?

《-¿Alo? ¿Quién se atreve a llamar a la reina de la clase 1-C a esta hora?

-Aún te haces llamar así Idiota...

-Tú, esa voz molesta... ¿Sádico? Me llamas cuando estaba durmiendo e incluso estas borracho.

-Claro. Sádico o Sougo como me llamabas en esos días...

-¿Sougo? Lo recuerdo. Cuando éramos unos mocosos que sólo pensaban en divertirse...

-Cuando estabas enamorada de mi.

...

Te estas poniendo roja en este momento ¿no?

Te conozco demasiado bien como para saberlo y como para saber que desde que volviste estas pendiente de mi porque en realidad me estás ocultando algo... Algo que me da miedo preguntar.

-Eres tan idiota que no puedes pensar que tal vez... tal vez no tengo nada que ocultarte.

-Entonces tendrías que aceptar que me extrañas y que volviste porque no puedes vivir sin mi... ¿Estoy en lo cierto?

...

Porque si me preguntas a mi... yo realmente creo que... soy mejor cuando estas cerca...

Demonios, eso de estar borracho y andar diciendo cosas así no van conmigo.

Sabes... sólo me gustaría por un momento volver a esos momentos, regresar a pelear por tonterías, a ver a esos amigos idiotas y tener a mi hermana cerca. Me gustaría volver a esos días... 》

...

Y esa es la razón por la que estamos aquí. Además de...

-¿Sougo? ¿Hermanito? -una voz delicada muy conocida se acercó a mi.

-¿Hermana? ¡Hermana!

-¡Sou-chan! Tanto tiempo sin verte, te he extrañado mucho, eres lo más preciado para mi ¿Lo sabes no?

-Aneue yo igual, te he extrañado muchísimo, sólo tengo que preguntarte algo... el hombre que dijiste que es ahora una parte muy importante en tu vida, no me digas que es Hijikata...?

-¿No te parece genial Sou-chan? Ahora serán familia.

-Ahora si lo mato.

-¡Sou-chan!

...

La habitación se llenó de bulla mientras intentaba matar a Hijikata, él trataba de esquivar algunos pero no lograba hacerlo de todos, y en uno de esos golpes que esquivó pisé mal y como estaba distraído caí encima de alguien apoyando una mano en algo muy suave. Era ella, o mejor dicho parte de ella, específicamente sus pechos.

Gritó y me mandó lejos, de un golpe justo a mi cama, de hecho ya que estaba ahi pensé en cerrar la puerta que separaba mi cuarto del pequeño espacio que servía de recepción en la habitación, pero antes de poder hacer algo ella apareció de nuevo.

-Ni pienses que te dejaré encerrarte.

-¿Por qué a mi China? Hay tantos chicos para molestar pero de alguna manera siempre encuentras la forma de molestarme a mi. -dije sin expresión.

Ella calló como si estuviera a punto de llorar ¿Quién te entiende? Hace años te fuiste sin decir adiós y ahora años después vuelves a revolver todo mi mundo.

.

.

.

Me miraba de la misma manera que lo hacía años atrás. Fijaba su mirada carmesí en mi y con eso podía descifrar todo lo que sentia como en años atrás. Se levantó y comenzó a quitarse el polo, mi reacción fue tarde mientras lo veía, él ya se había deshecho del polo mostrando su pecho y abdomen tan marcados como lo recordaba o más aún, tal vez.

-¿Que demonios haces?

-¿Acaso estas ciega? Quitándome la ropa para eso has venido ¿no?

-Idiot...

-Calma no te emociones, sólo voy a cambiarme ya que alguien trajo una manada de idiotas a invadir mi habitación.

-Sé que te gustó tu sorpresa. -afirmé.

-Bastaba con que trajeras a Aneue.

-No lo creo, tú querías ver a todos. Por cierto ese día que me llamaste .. ¿con quién estabas?...

-Con Taka y dos chicas más, ya ni recuerdo sus nombres. -dijo con la misma cara sin expresión que solia tener.

-Eres un idiota, me voy.

-Espera. -dijo tomándome de la mano- alguien que organiza una fiesta que nunca pedí no puede irse.

Me había molestado tanto que no quería escucharlo así que hice lo imposible para liberarme de su agarre y por imposible me refiero a patear, golpear, todo en vano, en un movimiento brusco caí de bruces encima de él y claro no podía ser peor porque caímos en la cama.

-¿Comenzamos? -mencionó mirándome con lo que parecía deseo.

-¡Suéltame bastardo! De seguro mañana no te acordarias ni de mi nombre... -se me escaparon esas palabras son querer.

-Ah es por eso, tú no tendrías que reclamar ni eso, no después de todo este tiempo.

-Yo no he estado con nadie.. -dije sin evitar ponerme tan roja que tuve que voltear el rostro hacia otro lado.

De reojo vi que de inmediato él también estaba rojo así que miró a otro lado mientras veía como se ponía nervioso, hace tiempo hacía lo mismo y siempre era una delicia verlo así, hora de avergonzarlo más.

-Por que yo... sabes... he estado esperando por ti. Para...

Su cara se encendió más, él aseguraba que era una sádico de primera pero cuando lo molestaba así lo único que parecía era un M.

-Ba-basta China. ¡Satanás fuera de mi vista! Sé que estas bromeando.

De un momento a otro como si hubiera vislumbrado algo me bajó la parte de arriba del vestido dejando al descubierto...

Oh no.

-¿Qué es esto?

-¡Nada, nada, nada, nada, nada! -grité a los cuatro vientos.

-Así que ahora te vistes así... seguramente has estado con miles de...

Antes de que siguiera hablando me levanté y lo golpee tan fuerte que seguramente mañana seguiría doliendole.

-Eres un imbécil, sabía que esto era mala idea, incluso me arrepiento de haber vuelto a buscarte.

-Chi...

Salí y de un azote tiré la puerta, por la bulla de la música nadie volteó pero en seguida Sarutobi se acercó.

-¿Y funcionó? -preguntó bajo.

-No, él es un imbécil. Sabía que era mala idea, después de esta fiesta me largaré.

-Estoy segura que cambiará de opinión, sólo está sorprendido. Vamos a alegrarnos un poco ¿si?

-¿Qué?

Me arrastró hasta el grupo donde estaban todas las chicas tomando una especie de licor, no era cerveza y mucho menos agua.

-¿Sake? ¿En serio chicas?

-¡Si! -gritaron todas juntas.

-Kagura-chan sé que Sou-chan puede ser un poco torpe con las personas, pero te digo un secreto: Cuando alguien le importa verdaderamente no lo dejará ir, no cometerá el mismo error dos veces.

-¡Anego gracias! -dije abrazandola luego se levantó y fue al lado de Hijikata, sus palabras de alguna manera me habían tranquilizado pero no tanto como para ignorar que cuando el sádico salía unas tres chicas se acercaron a él, amigas de la universidad que su compañero idiota había invitado.

-Dame eso -le quité el vaso que acababa de servir Sarutobi y me lo tomé de frente- ¡Demonios ese chico es un maldito Casanova peor que Gin-chan! -dije sin arrepentimiento, todas voltearon a ver y era evidente sus amigas se lo estaban llevando hacia Taka y este le sirvió un vaso repleto del mismo licor, el sádico volteó a verme así que tomé rápidamente otro vaso de sake y le saqué la lengua. Él en respuesta hizo lo mismo y tomó el vaso que le estaban acercando. Esto parecía que se había vuelto una competencia de lejos.

-Kagura si lo tomas rápido caerás en medio de un minuto -dijo Tae-chan riendo.

Luego de unos minutos todas estaban un poco ebrias excepto Mitsu-chan que en toda la noche sólo había tomado agua y claro yo, a mi no me afectaba el alcohol para nada, o eso creía.

Me levanté para comer algo pero al hacerlo, todo el piso se movía era muy divertido, simulaba estar en uno de esos juegos donde todo el piso gira rápido y la gente termina vomitando.

-Wiiii -grité mientras casi me caigo.

-Parece que alguien tomó de más -dijo riendo un chico alto de lentes con el cabello lacio, largo y color azabache echado para un lado- cuidado te caigas.

-No me toques -dije safándome del agarre de su brazo.

-Yo soy Taka, amigo de Okita-san. Ustedes son buenos amigos ¿no?

-¡No para nada! Él es sólo un maldito bastardo casanova. -sentencié.

-Okita-san es muy amable con todos y es muy popular con las chicas, aunque a veces parece alguien muy reservado y da miedo. -dijo sonriendo.

-Así que es popular... -dije por lo bajo.

-Afuera está haciendo muy buen aire, ¿no quieres salir un rato?

Además Okita está ocupado...

-¿Realmente crees que tienes una oportunidad conmigo? -dije mientras intentaba sentarme en una silla en frente de lo que habían improvisado como una "barra".

-O podemos quedarnos. Kaze pasame dos cervezas una para mi y otra...

-¡Para mi! Muchas gracias Taka, sabía que pensabas en mi... -la voz del sádico hizo presencia. Estaba detrás suyo sonriendo de forma macabra- .

-Cuando dijiste que la habías visto antes, déjame decirte algo -puso su brazo en su hombro de forma amenazante- yo la vi hace más de 5 años atrás. Desaparece -dijo mientras le apretaba más fuerte el hombro.

-Déjame en paz, yo puedo cuidarme sola.

-Créeme no quería que lo mates, además nadie toca lo mío.

-¿Lo tuyo? Estas demente sádico bastardo. ¿O asi le dices a todas esas chicas como las tres de por allá? Deberías llevarlas a su habitación o a tu cama como siempre supongo que lo haces.

-¿Así que crees que hago algo así? Mira si me emborrachas sabrás la verdad. ¿Aceptas? -preguntó mientras se acercaba, era evidente que ya habia tomado así que no sería problema emborracharlo -. Aunque hay una pequeña condición si no tomas conmigo no es válido.

-Ja! Que bueno por mi que resisto el alcohol. -dije orgullosa.

-Si se nota. -respondió riéndose.

Tomó uno de los vasos y me sirvió cerveza y claro que yo le serví aún más.

Las copas pasaban, mientras me preguntaba quien sería el que cayera primero, definitivamente yo no perdería ante él, me dije...

Si seríamos novios de nuevo me pregunto como sería, si mi corazón late tan fuerte cuando está tan cerca me pregunto como podría volver a poder controlarme ante él.

En estos momentos, sólo quiero tenerlo cerca.

 **.**

.

.

Este capitulo supuestamente lo publicaria en ños de Sougo pero ya ven xD Muchas gracias por leer, quería terminarlo aquí y comenzar la segunda temporada pero no se me dio xD Creo que sólo seguiré aquí no estoy segura. Bueno a veces siento que en este fic Kagura o Sougo se ven muy románticos pero creo (mi teoria es) que si llegara la ocasión luego de ser tsunderes ellos se querrían bastante y lo demostrarian a su modo, espero sigan leyendo. Muchas gracias por sus reviews ?


End file.
